You Need To Believe To Be Free
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Child's belief in the Guardians is drastically disappearing! Will Lea and her friends get to the bottom of this mystery? Along with some unexpected help?
1. There's No Such Thing as Belief

**H** **ere's a story by Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Also, some credit to a user called** **Blair for coming up with some RPG artwork involving the Guardians. All characters belong to their respected owners. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Lea Carolina Thompson and Macy Monroe (along with the mention of her brother, Tommy, plus Catsandra Feline) belong to Redbat132.**

* * *

It was another typical Winter day in New York City. The sky was cloudy and dark with New Yorkers getting through the day. Within the crowd was Lea Thompson.

Although the day was full of gorgeous powdery snow-not to mention she would be excited about it-the blonde teen had other things in her mind besides that.

 _There are so many questions and events that make no sense at all. I wish I knew what they all mean and figure out the answers,_ Lea thought in distress, tucking her backpack close while taking a right to Central Park.

Lea had been thinking over everything that had happened to her for these past days and was having a hard time to understand the missing pieces of this unsolvable puzzle. First, she meets the Guardians after giving Jack Frost a special gift on his anniversary. Then, she finds a magic snow globe that takes to another story dimension involving the Grant Mansion. Around her time there, she was face-to-face with the King of Nightmares himself and sworn enemy of the Guardians, Pitch Black, in this world instead of her own that attacked an innocent alien and human family that lead to stealing one of the magic snow globes but was taken back in the end. Next, her childhood toy changes shape with the help of her tears. And finally, the biggest case of all, there's the anonymous M.G. Joyce. A not very famous author that writes stories about not just the Guardians but also others, like the Grant Mansion. And both worlds happen to have the author's work.

"This is all so confusing. Maybe Jack and the others can help me," Lea muttered to herself, shuffling her boots through the snow and her hands inside her pocket while looking down thoughtfully.

Just as she was walking through the park, Lea noticed some of the kids acting strange. None of them were playing in the snow, ice-skating, making snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other, or anything fun. They all seemed depressed and nearly lifeless of hope, wonder, and happiness. The children in the park were just standing and lightly walking around in sadness.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why aren't you playing in the snow?" Lea asked in concern.

"There doesn't seem to be a point in doing that," a blonde-haired boy answered, still mopey.

"The Tooth Fairy hasn't shown up for me," a ginger-haired girl replied, super disappointed.

"And it's hard to sleep with all these nightmares," another boy that was younger than the first one said, rubbing his eyes from crying.

Lea stared in utter disbelief. Young children having nightmares and the Tooth Fairy not visiting with gifts? She hadn't seen this situation since the Easter Fiasco.

"I'm sure there's a reason for all of this," Lea replied gently.

"Yeah. That there's no such thing as the Tooth Fairy. Or Santa Claus. Or any fairytale we know," the blonde-haired boy bluntly replied, already leaving with his friends in depression.

Now Lea was more worried. If no one believes in the Guardians anymore, then there won't be any childhood wonder, hope, good memories, dreams, and fun left.

"I need to talk to Katherine," Lea suggested herself, now hurrying to the Golden Goose Bookstore.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Grant Mansion, Sage trotted in from outside, shaking snow from his fur before stepping inside.

"Man, that chill feels good," Sage growled in appreciation, as he scratched at his collar.

As he did this, a cold sense of worry and fear began to seep into him. Whining with sadness, Sage closed his eyes and focused on where it was coming from. His girlfriend, Macy, was a happy. Her little brother, Tommy, was extremely happy. And his family was fine. Then, the coldness was coming from Lea.

"Hey, Wolf Boy. Is something wrong?" Macy, a short-haired-brunette with a never-give-up attitude, asked.

Sage nodded. "Remember when I told you about a girl named Lea? I said I gave her a gift like yours and Tommy's?" Sage asked, as he began to pace.

"I believe so. You mentioned that she was from another dimensional universe where all the myths and fairytales are real and protect children," Macy said, recalling that story from her boyfriend while following him. "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Yeah. I can sense her fear and worry. I was just going to go round-up some troops, just in case," Sage said.

"Well, if you're going, then so am I," Macy replied. "You'll need all the backup for whatever this mission is."

Sage stopped and nuzzled Macy. "I love you. Let's get my dad and a couple of my uncles. I have a feeling she's going to be calling sooner rather than later."

Nodding her head, Macy started running to find a few of Sage's family in helping the blonde teen out on her dilemma.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Lea's world, her luck went from bad to worse. She hurried to the Golden Goose Bookstore to chat with Katherine, but the place was closed. Lea only assumed that it must be because of the holidays. While heading back to her house, she got a call from her parents saying that they'll be running back home late because an unexpected snowstorm has got them snowed in.

 _Great. Stuck home alone again,_ Lea thought to herself in dismay. _Of all times when things are becoming upside-down, the one time I need comfort from my family, they're not around._

Once reaching the house, Lea checked the mail to see she received a letter from her cousin. It actually made her smile to get something from her family.

"Maybe this will help turn everything around. Hearing how my cousins are doing always cheers me up," Lea hoped while coming inside her home to open and read the letter.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

 **Dear Lea,**

 **I hope you're doing well. Strange things are happening where I'm at. All of the kids at school and at my neighborhood are acting like zombies. Instead of excited about Santa Claus coming, they're completely miserable. It's like everything they have ever believed in has vanished! And that's not all. When my little sister lost her first baby tooth and put it under her pillow, the Tooth Fairy didn't show up. If that's not weird enough, my friends told me that they keep getting nightmares again. I think something's wrong. But don't worry. I'm not going to stop believing. I know that the Guardians are real and I'll do whatever it takes to keep the belief alive as best as I can. Just like last time when Jack Frost came to my room and made it snow.**

 **Best wishes from your cousins...**

Lea stopped reading, seriously more concerned than ever. Luckily, her childhood companion came down from upstairs to check on his distress friend. Nightlight, an eleven inched wooden toy that can come to life with the crystal bracelet Lea wears, slid down the rail of the stairs, jumped and flipped in Lea's hands. Even his fancy moves plus presences didn't seem to help cheer her up.

"Oh, Nightlight, this is terrible! It's Easter all over again!" Lea cried, sitting on the living room couch in dismay with Nightlight by her side with comfort. "Something has happened to the Guardians and it's affecting everyone! What am I going to do?!"

Seeing that his friend was freaking out, Nightlight glowed bright enough to get Lea's attention. He stood up fearless, as if telling her not to panic and relax. Along with taking out his diamonded spear staff to point at her heart and then her crystal bracelet. The blonde-teen understood what her Childhood Companion was saying.

"You're right, Nightlight. I can't let my worries and fears get the better of me," Lea nodded her head in agreement, already taking a deep breath to calm down. "That's exactly what whoever is doing this wants. I'm not going to let them. As long as I continue believing in the Guardians and show no fear, I can help them stay real. Just like my cousins."

Nightlight grinned, very proud of Lea while lifting his arms up to be picked up.

Lea chuckled while doing just that. "Glad I have you to keep me brave, Guardian of Courage," she joked, hugging him lightly.

Just then, Lea gasped in realization while departing her mini hug. "That's it! There's only one person left who could me! And he's what started my very first adventure!"


	2. A Friends' Arrival and an Enemy's Reveal

A few hours later, Whampire, Blitzwolfer, Wildmutt, and Alien X stood with Sage and Macy in the living room.

"Lea's getting more and more upset," Sage said, sensing his bond with the distressed teen from another world.

"Then there's no time to lose. Whatever you plan on doing, let's do it now," Macy suggested.

"All take hands and I'll transport us," Alien X said.

Macy grabbed Sage's hand with her left hand used the other to hold on to Blitzwolfer's. The Loboan placed his other hand on Wildmutt's fur with Alien X doing the same while grabbing Whampire's hand as he held on his son's hand.

"Hold on tight." Alien X said, as they all began to levitate in the air. Then, in a blink, they were in the middle of a large bookstore.

"Uh, Alien X? I thought you said that you would take us to this Lea person," Macy replied, looking around in what appeared to be a closed bookstore while letting go with the others doing the same. "I don't see her anywhere."

Sage shifted into his wolf form and sniffed around. "No, but she was here. And is here pretty frequent, too."

"So, the distress bond you felt from Lea was here but something bad happened to her?" Macy guessed, checking out the painted walls of the silhouetted Guardians. "Also, why would she come to a bookstore more than once? What's so special about this place?"

"She said that she learned about the Guardians here. Also, that there are books about them here, just like the Grant Mansion," Sage replied, still sniffing around for anything that could help.

Macy continued looking around to find a midnight blue book titled 'From Curiosity To Adventure' by M.G. Joyce on the shelf and picked it up to read what it was about.

And what Macy found was absolutely shocking.

"Uh, Sage? Didn't you once mentioned before about books that talk about the Grant Mansion and all that?" Macy asked, not keeping her eyes off the pages in utter disbelief.

Sage nodded. "Yeah, Lea said she was reading a book about the Grant Mansion when she got transported there. Why?"

"I think I found another book about it. One that happens to be around a very familiar event," Macy answered, turning the page. "You got to see this to make sure I'm not going crazy."

Sage shifted back to human form before peering over her shoulder. Reading a few paragraphs silently, Sage's eyes grew wide.

"That's the day we first met," Sage stated in shock.

"Yep. I'm not going crazy," Macy confirmed, closing the book before putting it back. "How in the name of Anur Transyl is any of this possible?! How could someone know and write about us?"

Sage shook his head, looking at his uncles whom were equally confused. "I...I don't know."

Whampire looked on the shelves. "It's just...mindblowing! It looks like all of our past adventures and experiences are all written into stories!"

"Ooh, la, la!"

Whampire turned around and saw Alien X reading one of the books. On the title it read, 'For The Love Of Love'. Quickly reading the first paragraphs to himself from behind Alien X, Whampire's eyes were very wide when realizing that it was about the day he was exhausted and his wife helped cheer him up. To shorten it, the experience involved him being strapped to Frankenstrike's examining table and showered with massages, cuddles, and tickles.

"Gimme that!" Whampire snatched the book away from the Celestialsapien.

"I didn't know Sasha could be so playful with you," Alien X said teasingly.

Whampire frowned, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "If you tell anyone about this..."

"My lips are sealed," Alien X winked. "If I had any."

"Will you guys focus on the task instead of goofing around? We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to find Lea and see what's wrong," Macy replied, trying to stay on topic of the mission. "Any ideas on where to start?"

"Well, Lea is friends with the Guardians. So, more than likely, it has something to do with that," Sage said.

"You mean something bad had happened to these Guardian guys and Lea is worrying because of it? Could be. How do we even find her in this city to know more? Because, as I recalled from you, she lives in Brooklyn, New York. And if this is another dimension, then I don't think I can help knowing the city because the whole thing is possibly different than the city I know back home."

Sage and the Grant Mansion aliens looked at each other, really not sure how to find Lea nor sure what to do.

* * *

Outside the Bookstore where the dimensional heroes were, Lea had on her winter clothes, backpack with her hockey stick attached to it and Nightlight inside. Desperate to talk to someone on this stressful situation, the blonde teen decided to go back to Central Park to look for the Guardian of Fun: Jack Frost.

 _Jack has to be here. Because if he isn't, I'm not sure what else to do nor who to go to help me,_ Lea thought to herself, rubbing her jacket arms anxiously.

She continued walking through to the snow with the sun setting down on the completely covered sky that made the scene orange and pink until it grew dull again.

Once reaching at a bench, Lea sat down and patiently waited for Jack Frost. She looked at the dark sky above to see no stars. Lea sighed, having her breath shown through the cold temperature in the atmosphere.

"Oh, Jack, where are you?" Lea placed her gloved hands on her cheeks in deep concern.

"Somebody call my name?" a familiar voice called out in a smooth way.

Lea looked up to see a familiar white-haired teen wearing a blue frost jacket carrying a staff from a distance.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're here!" Lea happily replied, standing up and hurrying to the Guardian of Fun.

"What's going on, girlfriend?" Jack asked with a smirk, leaning his weight on his staff.

"No time for joking, Jack. This is serious!" Lea exclaimed, not in the mood to be blushing nor distracted by Jack's witticism and charm. "Something is going on with children's beliefs. This morning, all the kids have been miserable and tormented by nightmares. And they haven't received anything from Tooth. Did something bad happened to her and Sandy?"

"Ah, no big deal. It's just a few less gifts and a couple of nightmares. Kids need to toughen up," Jack shrugged, as he leapt up onto a tree branch before laying down.

Lea blinked in confusement, not sure if she heard Jack correctly. "No big-? ...Jack, did you not listen to a word I said? Every child is losing their beliefs in the Guardians! And it's not just here. I got a letter from my cousin saying that it's happening at his hometown again, too! What about North? Does he know what's going on, as well?"

"Don't know. Want to come with and check it out?" Jack asked, offering his hand after jumping down.

"Good idea! If he does know, I want to help as much as I–" Lea was about to take his hand until she noticed something else off about the Guardian of Fun. "Um, Jack? Where's the gift I gave you?"

"Huh? What gift?" Jack asked nonchalantly. "Only beautiful gift I have is looking right at me and going on a fantastic flight with the Guardian of Fun."

Now Lea was getting a bad feeling about all of this. He doesn't have nor know about the handmade staff holster strap she made when they first met? This sounded way too fishy.

"You know what? I'll just hang back here to check on the kids in New York while you go to North and ask what's going on," Lea gently suggested, slowly taking a few steps back and have her right hand on the handle of her hockey stick but made it look like she's casually rubbing her neck. "You're probably right. I'm just overreacting."

"Oh, come on. You haven't been with us in so long. I insist," Jack said, his eyes hard as he reached for Lea's hand.

Reacting fast, Lea took out her hockey stick and swung his hand back. "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to go with strangers. Especially a fake, like you!" she exclaimed, already in a defensing stance with her weapon up while glaring.

"Oh, Lea. You're being silly. Put the stick down before you hurt yourself," Jack sneered.

Lea, from a safe distance, looked closer to see Jack's skinned hand she smacked with her hockey stick open cuts of black sand coating inside him instead of actual wounds. Nightmare sand!

"You're not Jack Frost! I know you aren't! If you were, you would have known about the anniversary gift I gave you on our first meet! And the real Jack would never not care about the children in danger!" Lea pointed out, keeping her distance. "Who are you, really?"

The being claiming to be 'Jack Frost' chuckled darkly, turning his damaged hand back to its original disguise within seconds while making his staff more sand-like and menacing with a combination of hard ice all over.

"Heh, heh...name's Jackmare, and you're coming with me!" Jackmare snarled, lunging for Lea.

Gasping, Lea jumped out of the way and ran through the park. While moving, she used the crystal bracelet to activate Nightlight, causing him to get out of her backpack halfway to act as a flashlight with his glow-in-the-dark paint coated all over him so Lea can see better.

"Not good. Absolutely not good!" Lea muttered in response, still not stopping.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jackmare yelled.

Lea turned back to see Jackmare flying on her tail. She also noticed that, with Nightlight's glow, she could see some revealing details he never showed before. Jackmare looked more like an actual Nightmare Figure with his body plus weapon covered in black sand and thin layers coming out of it. His eyes, instead of gold colored sand like the other Nightmares, they were light blue.

Just then, Lea tripped on a root and tumbled down the snowy hill to hit a big rock near the lake. She yelped in pain and tried to get up but only halfway while leaning on the rock she crashed into.

"Ha, ha! Got you now," Jackmare cackled, already flying down on the snow and walking towards her while swinging his sand-like staff casually.

Lea whimpered, placing her left hand on her stomach while trying to lift up her hockey stick at Jackmare.

"Go ahead and try," She replied, not accepting defeat just yet.

"Oh, you asked for it," Jackmare said menacingly, ready to attack.

Just when Lea was about to make her move, something unexpected happened. A dagger came flying out of nowhere and went through Jackmare's sand-like staff and then a blur of yellow rushed in with a flying spinning back kick knocking him away from Lea.

"Get away from her!" a female's voice said, throwing a small sphered object that made a big bright flash that resembled the rays of a sun for a few seconded.

Covering her eyes from getting blinded, Lea could barely make out the female figure that protected her. She seemed to have a hood attached to her winter yellow fur coat dress ruffled with white around the hood, neck, bottom sleeves, and bottom areas that was up covering her upper face and was the length of her mid calves. She even had on black combat snow boots and a brown belt held tight around her waist.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the Evil Nightmare screamed, dodging from that light attack in getting more damaged. "Who dares interrupt Jackmare?!"

"Someone who is not going to let a Nightmare like you harm children or teens, like Lea," the figure remarked, getting her dagger out of the snow and lunging towards Jackmare to fight him.

Lea continued watching in awe, completely shocked that this yellow coat wearing person is rescuing her from an evil Nightmare version of Jack Frost.

The yellow clothed heroine dodged, flipped, and kicked her opponent, whom was not backing down either.

She now had her dagger against Jackmare's sand staff, both their glared faces inches away from each other's.

With a final attack, the female figure pushed Jackmare's sand staff away and used her dagger to slice him across his chest. This caused Jackmare to scream in pain, quickly backing away and covering his scarred body.

"Go back to the shadows where you belong, Nightmare," the female figure threatened, pointing her dagger at Jackmare. "I will not warn you twice."

"My master will hear of this, and you will rue the night you crossed the darkness!" Jackmare said, before disappearing back into the shadows.

The figure sighed in relief, now putting her dagger away on her belt and walking over to Lea.

"Are you okay?" The yellow wearing heroine asked, helping the blonde teen keep balance.

"I'm fine. A bit bruised, but fine," Lea answered, rubbing her bruised stomach and side. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem. It's what friends are for and part of my job,"

And just like that, the heroine took down her fluffy hood to reveal a familiar face that surprised Lea.

"Katherine?!" Lea exclaimed, having Nightlight look from behind his girl in the same expression.

It was Katherine all right. Lea recognized that lock of hair over the auburn-haired girl's right eye and heart shaped face anywhere. She also had her auburn hair tied back into a low loose ponytail.

Smiling, Katherine held on to her best friend securely and quickly hurried together. "You can ask questions later. Right now, we need to move before anymore Nightmares show up."

"Uh...Okay?" Lea replied, seriously confused here with Nightlight staying still.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, Jackmare slowly tried to recover while he went to a nearby lake. The Nightmare of Fun crouched down and placed his hand on the water to create a sand-like ice mirror that revealed a black silhouette.

"About time you called. Did you get her?" the silhouette asked from the other side.

Jackmare shook his head in disappointment. "No, master. Unfortunately, before I could nab her, some yellow wearing girl came in and defended her. I believe she's another Guardian."

This surprised the dark figure. "Another Guardian?! Are you sure?"

"I am. She carried a dagger unlike anything that could cut me and tried to destroy me with a tiny magic bag that shoots sunrays,"

The Nightmare assumed that his Dark Master would become furious and destroy him right now. But, instead, the shadowy figure chuckled menacingly.

"…Interesting. Looks like the Man in the Moon was hiding a sixth Guardian from me. Well-played, old friend," the silhouetted figure replied, his yellow eyes shining a bit with keenness.

"Shall I go back and try to capture the girl again and the new Guardian?" Jackmare questioned.

"That will not be necessary. We already got our main targets and they're hidden well," the dark shadow reasoned. "By the time they try to find them, it will be too late. Besides, the new secret Guardian will soon perish when all she protects disappears in a matter of time, just like the others."


	3. The Guardian of Imagination

At the bookshop, Sage was pacing nervously. Now that they had been there for a long time, strange feelings had begun to arouse, making the young Wolfblood edgy.

"Darkness is rising," Sage growled, as he walked towards the door.

"Coming from you, I'm guessing you're not talking about the night sky," Macy remarked, checking on some of the books for any clues to help them find their missing friend. "Anybody else got a plan?"

The others shook their heads.

"Until we know what's what, we'll be flying blind. Which I don't appreciate," Whampire stated.

Wildmutt growled in agreement.

"Just great," Macy deadpanned, folding her arms. "So, unless something pops up through the door, we're pretty much sitting ducks."

Abruptly, the sound of fast-moving footsteps caught Sage's attention, jumping behind a shelf as the others ducked for cover when seeing him hide.

Soon, Lea and Katherine hurried inside the bookstore and abruptly closed the door behind them. The girls panted in slight exhaustion with Katherine locking the door.

"Kate, when I imagined myself having an adventure with you, I was not expecting you with a dagger and fighting a fake Guardian in the middle of the night," Lea admitted, still feeling the slight pain inside her.

"Easy there, Lea. You took a hard fall back there," Katherine reminded, guiding her friend to one of the chairs for her to sit down. "I'll get you some bandages and warm hot cocoa. You'll need your strength back."

And so, the auburn-teen hurried to the back of her working desk to get the bare essentials, leaving Lea to groan in slight pain. Nightlight, after getting completely out of her backpack, went down on her lap for some comfort.

Sage sniffed the air before peeking out. "Lea?"

Hearing a voice and looking at the source, Lea jumped a bit in surprise. "Sage?"

"Lea," Sage stepped out from where he hid and walked over to the blonde teen.

Although happy to see a friendly face, Lea quickly scooted back and looked at him seriously. "How do I know that you're really you and not some fake pretending to be Sage?"

Nightlight pointed his diamonded-spear at the Wolfblood, protecting his childhood friend.

Sage looked at her questioningly before understanding. "You found out I was a shifter while we were playing Tickle Tag. I caught you as you were falling down the stairs."

Knowing that was all true, Lea eased up with Nightlight doing the same. "It's definitely you. Sorry, Sage, I had to make sure you weren't one of them. How'd you get here?"

Sage smiled, stepping forward and nuzzling her hands. "Better than you. Apparently, I sensed your anxiety and came here with some back up."

"Speaking of backup, can we please come out now?" A certain Brunette's voice spoke up in annoyance.

Lea looked around in startlement, wondering who said that.

"It's cool, guys. Come on out," Sage called calmly. "Lea, I want you to meet someone."

In less than a minute, on cue, Wildmutt got out of his hiding spot, tackled Lea to the ground, and licked her face with happy dog kisses. Nightlight just jumped out of the way in time and sat down on the armrest of the chair.

"Ahahahahaha! Hey! Q-Quit it!" Lea laughed, as she pushed the affectionate alien away. She kept laughing as Blitzwolfer used his tail to tickle her face. Lea returned back to giggling.

"Lighten up, kid," said Blitzwolfer. "We're just happy to see you again!"

Whampire grinned. "Yes, we've been going batty looking everywhere for you."

In truth, Lea was happy to see them again, as well. As the friendly reunion was over, Lea stood up to see Alien X and a new girl she never saw before in the bookstore, too.

The new girl had short brunette hair with a long bang almost covering her left eye. Her eyes were brown, and had healthy tanned skin. Her attire was a black tank top shirt with a long sleeve blue jean jacket worn underneath and dark blue jeans tied with a brown belt, and black sneakers that have white skulls on both sides. She even wore yellow sphered earrings.

"So, you're Lea. Sage and the others have been telling me about you," Macy replied with a smile, placing a hand on her hip. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Um, hello," Lea shyly said, still unsure about trusting her.

Sage chuckled. "It's okay, Lea. This is my mate and girlfriend, Macy. Believe me, if you're safe with anyone, you're safe with her around."

"You're Macy? Sage mentioned about you once before I had to leave," Lea recalled.

"Yep. And what Sage said is a hundred percent true," Macy stated proudly. "So, what's this about making sure Sage or any of us is not a 'one of them' exactly?"

Taking a deep breath, Lea explained, "I was making sure that Sage wasn't another Nightmare creature in disguise. I barely escaped and nearly got fooled by Jackmare, a Nightmare that looks and sounds like Jack Frost, if I hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing the gift I made him nor had a clue about what I was talking about."

Sage gave a growl. "Are you okay? You weren't hurt, right?"

"Well, not too much. I might have fallen down a hill and bruised my stomach and side when crashing into a big boulder during that chase," Lea admitted, rubbing her side in slight pain.

Nightlight just nodded his head on that statement, knowing that he's seen plus been through the action, too.

"How did you escape this Jackmare creep?" Macy asked in concern.

"It's actually very crazy. My best friend, Katherine, swooped in and saved me," Lea replied.

Sage ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, getting in between Lea and Macy as the figure came into view. Snarling, Sage rose his hackles, baring his fangs.

"I got some bandages and a tray of hot chocolate cups for all of us," Katherine replied, coming in the room to see four aliens, a dog, and short haired brunette in her bookstore.

"Oh, boy," Lea muttered, not sure how her friend will handle this.

Alien X noticed something. There was a girl Lea came with when arriving to the bookstore. And, for some reason, she didn't freak out. Let alone appear scared when face to face with real aliens. "What's with her?" he whispered to Whampire. "Normally, people freak out when they see us."

"Yeah, I was expecting an audible reaction, at least a look of panic," Whampire agreed, whispering back.

"Maybe she's so scared, she forgot to be scared," Blitzwolfer guessed.

Alien X frowned. "Congratulations, that doesn't make sense."

To Lea and everyone else's surprise, Katherine just smiled and said, "Well, isn't this another interesting crossover. Two of the Galactic Monsters, the Vulpimancer, the Celestialsapien, the Wolfblood Shapeshifter, and the Street Fighting Vigilante that protects her family and friends, just like the others. Glad to meet all of you personally."

"What in Transyl?" Macy muttered, both confused and baffled.

Sage snarled. "Who are you? How do you know about us?"

"Calm down, Sage. I'm not an enemy nor a Nightmare creature," Katherine assured, placing the tray down on her desk. "If I was bad, I would have left my best friend with Jackmare. My name is Katherine. I also go by another name. One that is known for telling stories and recording important people. Like you, your family, but mostly the Guardians of Childhood."

Sage relaxed slightly. "What's your other name, then? Mother Goose?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," Katherine replied, chuckling a bit. "I also go by M.G. Joyce when writing stories about all of you and make the golden snow globes."

That got Lea's attention. "Wait, what?! You're the author who wrote the books!? And created the magic globes?! But that would mean–".

"Yes, Lea. I'm a Guardian, too. The Guardian of Imagination," Katherine finished her friend's sentence.

"Really?!" The aliens gasped together, only to see the yellow-wearing girl grin and nod her head in answering their astounded question.

The room was completely silent for nearly a minute. It was so quiet, that a frame on a wall could be heard creaking when tilting by itself.

Wildmutt, whom decided to break the quiet moment, carefully sniffed Katherine's hand. The auburn-haired girl smiled and petted the alien's furry head. Wildmutt softly growled and let Katherine pet him. He even let her scratch his tummy that made his leg shake and caused Katherine to laugh heartily!

"She must be. Wildmutt doesn't just instantly warm up to just anyone," Whampire said.

Sage backed up, looking dumbfounded. "Um...I'm sorry, but what?"

"Yeah, I'm with Sage on this one. And seriously lost," Macy raised her hand in agreement.

"Same here," Lea muttered, still staring at Katherine in shock.

After finishing a belly rub on Wildmutt, Katherine stood back up and cleared her throat. "Right. Let me start from the beginning. You see, more than a hundred or so years ago, I was an orphan girl who looked up to those in protecting us by writing and drawing about them," she explained, sitting down on another chair. "I also encouraged children in believing in them and not be afraid. Turns out, my talents were discovered by the Man in the Moon, or MiM or Manny for short. As the very first Guardian, MiM watches over every child and listens to their deep wishes from the moon. When discovering me, he, one day, made me his secret Guardian in recording every known history of the Guardians of Childhood. As time passed, with some training from Father Time, I was also assigned to make sure that stories from other worlds had good endings. I use the books to see what the problem is, grab the gold snow globe to take me to the inter-dimensional location I want to travel to, and go from there."

Sage stepped forward. "So, you wrote the story involving me and my family? How?"

"Magic, of course. The books show me a new story of what's going on and I write plus record it. Both by hand and mentally with my mind," Katherine explained with a smile. "Even warn me that something was up."

"Then, I'm guessing you also know about what happened to the Guardians?" Lea elaborated.

"Yes and no. The thing about stories when being assigned to help it, they usually don't always explain everything nor provide the truth until after experiencing the mission personally," Katherine explained, sheepishly. "MiM informed me no later than last night that something bad was about to happen. Once he did, I saw that my own version of the Globe of Belief showing many lights of children believing in the Guardians began to disappear in an alarming rate. I checked my books to find out that the Guardians, along with their helpers, have all been captured and replaced by Nightmares."

"What?! But how?! " Lea exclaimed, seriously shocked.

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know. The reason I was not in the bookstore here all day was because I was busy protecting the children from Nightmares that want to end any remaining believers by tormenting them with fear," Katherine clarified. "I also realized in an instant that the Nightmares would try to target Lea and decided to hurry just in time to see my hunch was correct."

"Didn't you guys mention about some creep called the Boogie Man that does stuff like this?" Macy questioned.

"That would be the case. But Pitch Black is trapped in your world, not ours. He can't enter back here," Katherine explained. "However, at the rate this situation keeps going, all this disbelief and fear will be enough for Pitch to become strong enough to enter back in this dimension."

Sage snarled. His fur grew rigid with anger."How do we stop this?"

"We need to find the source of what's cancelling the Guardians' beliefs in this dimension," Katherine answered. "If we take out the source, then there's a chance that we'll find the Guardians and restore children's beliefs from all over the world."

Sage looked to Macy. "From experience, darkness only comes when the light has been taken away. If belief for the Guardians has stopped, then their either gone or something is keeping them from doing their duties."

"And if the Guardians are a huge deal in this world, then it's possible that someone or something is helping Pitch to do just that," Macy theorized, rubbing her chin in thought. "Question is, where and how do we find this source?"

"I might have an idea," Katherine replied, standing up and going to the back. "Everyone, follow me."

Sage stood with Macy and his family following Katherine. Just then, he turned to Lea.

"Lea, you okay?" Sage asked, noticing the worry in her face.

"With all this talk about these Nightmares sniffing out any remaining believers to capture or make them lose hope, I'm concerned about the safety of my cousins," Lea admitted, grabbing her bag and Nightlight hopping back inside before following. "What if they go after them? I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happened to my family. Even those I haven't seen in a long time."

Sage stopped and looked at the blonde teen. "Lea, your cousins should be fine. From what I understand, people who have that strong belief are forever protected from those things. My family was fine when we left, so I'm betting your family will be, too."

"Maybe you're right. And Katherine mentioned earlier that she was busy protecting any remaining believers. She must have also protected them along the way," Lea replied, still feeling the small pain in her stomach and side.

Sage stopped, noticing the pain. "Macy, mind helping Lea out with our gift?"

"Not at all, Wolf Boy, I'm already on it," Macy went to Lea and held out her necklace.

"My fur has the power to heal when bathed in moonlight," Sage explained, noticing Lea's confused face.

"But aren't we inside the store?" Lea asked.

"Sage, Macy, I happen to know someone who can heal people, too," Katherine replied, stepping out of the back room to see the hold up. "She lives in my home and been with me for as long as I can remember."

Sage still looked skeptically at Katherine. "No offense, lady, but I don't trust any farther than I can throw you."

"Fair enough. We did just meet. Besides, you, Macy, Lea, and your family will meet Kailash by the time we arrive at my place," Katherine said gently, nodding her head in understanding.

"Kailash? Who's that?" Macy asked in curiosity.

Katherine smiled sympathetically. "A feathered friend of mine. You'll know more about her soon. For now, you may help Lea with the bond necklaces to heal the pain,"

Sage nodded. "Alright then. However, ...I want to talk to you in private later. Macy, with me," Sage went to Lea's side with a smile. "Start stroking my fur, and tell Macy where the pain is."

Understanding, Lea stroke Sage's soft fur and turned to Macy. "It's on my stomach and left side,"

"Got it," Macy replied, already working on her bond magic to heal the blonde teen.

Sage smiled, as Lea stroked his fur. But his eyes remained on Katherine, deep distrust in his eyes.

"Lea, do you trust her?" Sage whispered.

"I do, yes," Lea muttered quietly.

Sage stared at Lea. "All right, but stay close, okay?"

"I will. What is it that's got you on edge?" Lea asked, acting natural while giving a quick glance on Katherine. "Does it involve Kate?"

Sage nodded slightly. "Something just...just has me on edge about her."

"Well, I guess that's understandable. I've never heard of a Guardian of Imagination," Lea said honestly. "Even I'm not sure if I know her completely anymore. But it does sound like she wants to save the Guardians and needs our help. And I almost became captured by Jackmare if Kate hadn't shown up. Least we could do is keep an eye on her."

"It's not just that. It may be selfishness, but...there's something I want to know. That's why I asked to speak to her later," Sage replied.

Seeing that whatever Sage was talking about seemed personal, Lea decided not to ask.

"Okay, I believe I'm done," Macy said, already moving back. "How do you feel now, Lea?"

Lea felt her body and smiled. "A lot better than before. I don't feel that pain on my stomach and side. Thanks, Macy."

"No problem. But it was more of a team effort with Sage and me," Macy assured.

Sage chuckled. "You give me too much credit. You did it yourself."

"It's also your fur," Macy pointed out.

"Come on. We need to find the Guardians and save them," Lea said, not sure how much time they have left in stopping this threat.

Sage nodded, following Lea and Katherine beside his father and uncles.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Lea asked, walking further down the back room that was full of locked books. "And what's with all the books with locks in here?"

"These are stories that are not yet to be revealed, finished, nor told," Katherine explained. "Some considered forbidden. They will only be accessed when the time is right. As for where we're heading, the answer is right in the end of this door."

Whampire looked at the door before looking at the blonde teen. "Your friend...is trustworthy?"

"Uh...For the most part," Lea laughed nervously while shrugging her shoulders, kind of unsure.

"Is something scary gonna pop out of that door? Because I have been through one too many pranks involving that with my little brother," Macy remarked.

"I can assure you that it's not anything like that," Katherine reasoned, taking out a golden key from her pocket and used it to open the door.

When she did, Lea and the others were surprised on what they saw while slowly entering.


	4. Understanding Stories

Behind the door was a unique structure that was difficult to describe. It appeared to be a giant treehouse library with endless books all around that reached the enormous roof. It looked built amongst the branches and trunks of six vast sycamores. The thick, elegant limbs serve as paths and stairways upon which one may walk from floor to floor or simply sit and daydream amid the treetops that enfold this place like giant leafy umbrellas.

"Everyone, welcome to the Ganderly," Katherine proudly announced.

Sage sniffed the area, feeling massive feelings of magic and warmth move through the leaves and limbs.

"This place is filled with hope, love, dreams, and fun," Sage said calmly.

"Thank you, Sage. It's supposed to have and run in positive magic," Katherine smiled fortunately.

"Whoa. This place is beautiful. And I thought the Golden Goose Bookstore was huge," Lea muttered in awe. "It's like being in a palace treehouse."

"Technically, the Ganderly is neither a palace nor a castle. It's more of a treehouse estate," The Guardian of Imagination corrected, already entering inside from behind. "Kailash and I, along with some help from MiM and Father Time, built it a hundred years back."

Blitzwolfer and Alien X glanced around. "So where is Kailash?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"She should be around here somewhere. The Ganderly is nearly bigger on the inside than out," Katherine replied, already locking the door they just entered.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Macy remarked, sitting down on something white and fluffy.

Sage then noticed what Macy was sitting on and snarled, snatching her wrist in his teeth and pulling her plus Lea behind him before growling defensively.

"Ow! Sage! What was that for!?" Macy nearly yelled, feeling her slightly bit wrist.

"Yeah, it's just a piece of furniture," Lea said, only to see it lightly move and make a tiny honk sound. "Uh, Kate?! Something is up with your chair!"

Katherine turned her head to see what Lea was talking about and just smirked, trying not to laugh. "That is not a chair."

On cue, the big white 'chair' stood up to be a giant pure white goose with a yellow-orange beak, orange webbed feet, and black pupil eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! GIANT GOOSE!" Lea exclaimed, pointing at the big feathered creature.

Sage growled, giving a defensive bark. Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt joined him, growling defensively on either side of the girls.

"It's okay, everyone. You just woke Kailash up from her nap," Katherine calmly said, trying to prevent a panic.

" _That's_ Kailash?!" Lea replied in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's why she's called Mother Goose. She literally has one," Macy shrugged, rubbing her wrist.

Chuckling, Katherine walked over to the Giant Goose, whom lowered her head and let out a happy honk in seeing the auburn-haired girl once more.

"Kailash is very sweet yet protective around me. She is one of the last few Great Snow Geese of the Himalayas," Katherine explained, petting on the goose's feathers. "During my travels, I found her as a hatchling when her parents died in an avalanche. Once she hatched, Kailash imprinted me as her mother and I raised her ever since."

Sage growled defensively, still unsure about this latest development.

"It's okay, Kailash. They're with me," Katherine assured the Giant Goose.

Just then, Kailash saw Macy holding her slight bitten wrist and slowly moved closer. It honked in concern.

Lea, although keeping distance, noticed Kailash looking at Macy and thought back on what Katherine said.

"Macy, I think she wants you to touch her feathers," Lea replied, not leaving her eyes on the Giant White Bird.

Despite being a little unsure, Macy reluctantly reached her arm with the injured wrist towards Kailash and touched her head, resulting a duck-like purr. Macy couldn't help but laugh on the duck's reaction. While doing that, magic sparkles appeared around Kailash and then on Macy's wrist that slowly healed completely.

"Wow..." Macy muttered, taking her hand back to see her wrist better. "She healed me."

"Told you. Kailash has a special healing ability that I discovered on my past adventures," Katherine replied.

Sage huffed. "So how is your friend supposed to help us?"

"Well, for starters, Kailash will be our transportation in traveling for some of us who can't fly," Katherine reasoned, already moving to another door. "And in order to find the root of the problem, we're going to need a special tool of mine."

"I'm guessing we should follow?" Lea asked.

"That won't be necessary. It's like a maze in here that get people lost and we don't have time for a grand tour. You can all stay here with Kailash and take a look around this quarter section of the Ganderly. However, I do believe that Sage wanted some alone time with me to chat. So, you may come along, if you wish," Katherine offered, waiting for the Wolfblood.

Sage nodded, following Katherine into the hall, finding books stacked on books stacked on books.

"You be surprised on how many dimensional stories there are," Katherine spoke up, seeing the Wolfblood eyeing around the stacked books. "Some I've personally seen and others just through here or the bookstore. In fact, practically all of these adventures sound like fanfiction tales that people would write about involving their own characters."

Sage nodded. "So, you're the Guardian of Imagination," he stated.

"Yes, Sage. I am the Guardian of Imagination," Katherine assured, going up the limbs with Sage following. "It is my job to keep children's beliefs in imagination alive. I even helped Lea out in times she didn't notice."

"You write the stories from the other dimensions," Sage specified, leaping up the limbs.

"And told them. You see, on the day of Jack's anniversary, Lea started to feel upset when she had no idea where to find Jack Frost to personally give him the handmade gift. So, to help, I secretly gave those two a little nudge on crossing paths with each other by writing a note for each of them to meet at the same location point," Katherine explained, smiling at the memory. "Once that happened, their story unfolded from there."

"So, you've seen other sad tales. Like a hero losing her uncle to an invading alien species, or a shifter being treated like a slave," Sage said, anger in his tone as his hackles rose a little.

Katherine sighed, already making a right to the next hall while knowing where Sage was going with this. "Unfortunately. Some actually way worse than yours and Macy's. But I had no control over any of them. Believe me, there were times that I wanted to rewrite history in preventing those tragic events. But Father Time reminded me that changing the past would only make things worse in the present and future. The best we could do is learn from our horrible pasts and become better than before. They're what make us who we are, and our chapters still live on into something greater."

"Make us who we are?!" Sage snarled. "Macy blamed herself for years on what happened to her uncle!"

"And who helped remind her that it wasn't her fault?" Katherine questioned gently. "If her uncle didn't do what he did, Macy would have been the one who died, instead. Jack Bishop gave up his life so Macy can do great things. So she can become a better heroine and discover love."

"Why does anyone have to die?! No one should have to die!" Sage growled in pain and sadness.

"Sage, everyone dies. Death is something that just happens and beyond anyone's control," Katherine continued reasoning. "It's why I write the stories of those who make incredible marks of importance. To inspire future children. Man in Moon chose Guardians like me, Jack Frost, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy in becoming immortal to make sure that the spark of belief doesn't die with fear and unhappiness. And trust me, immortality can have its ups and downs."

Sage growled. "But no one deserves to deal with that kind of pain."

"Which is why we shouldn't let it take over," Katherine made it to a door on her left and opened it to find a gorgeous structured bedroom. "Grief. Loneliness. Mournful. These are things we feel when losing someone most dear to us. Feelings that are like a dark poison to not just the mind, but also the heart. It can consume us until there is no hope left. Sometimes, it can change us into something awful. But even the darkest of times must have its own light to help us get through. All it takes is one little spark and the inky, blackness of despair forming inside us goes away. So long as we have the right people who are still around in the present; comforting us and reminding ourselves what's important."

"So how do we deal with this?" Sage asked stiffly.

"By not focusing on the bad that's already happened or probably will. And, instead, live what is good now and hope that they continue like this while they last," Katherine answered, going to a dresser desk to find something.

Sage sighed. "So, any thoughts on whose behind this?"

"All I know is that Pitch is getting help from someone, but I don't exactly know who, how, or why," Katherine answered, still looking around the desk by picking up plus putting back a hair brush, quills, ink bottle, and hand-held mirror. "After his last defeat with the Guardians and being pulled back into the darkness by his own Nightmare Horse creations, the gateway to Lea's world closed and trapped the Boogie Man in an endless dark dimension as his prison until he found a way out, sometime later. But not back to this dimension. He ended up in your world for several months. With the bridge back to his world still closed for him and a bit weakened from his last battle, Pitch decided to make do in where he was and tried to get his strength back."

"Not an easy task with the heroes in my world either...Hmmm, I wonder?" Sage said, as a thought came to mind.

"What are you think, Sage?" Katherine asked, stopping to look at him.

"Well...there is a story that I was told that Mother Nature had two sons. One of heat and one of ice...and, well, they don't exactly agree with humanity...so unless they're just a story..." Sage said, as he thought of the tale.

"...'The Year Without a Santa Claus'," Katherine said, stiffening a little on mentioning one of the characters Sage described. "That's what it was called. Along with the second book, 'A Miser Brothers Christmas'. I haven't read nor wrote about them in ages. The ice being you described is named Snow Miser while the one with heat is Heat Miser. Although those two do have access in coming to this dimension while still live in their own world, why would they work for Pitch? They don't seem to be around the antagonist list. I mean, true, they have their disagreements with each other like any incompatible brothers. But nothing _that_ drastic to make children lose their belief in Santa nor any Guardian."

Sage shrugged his shoulders. "From what I recall, it doesn't take much to get one or the other worked up. Maybe they were tricked or something made them ticked off. I don't know, I just know that their kind of power is what we're facing now."

"You mean bitter cold climates and heating rage or sadness? Perhaps. But we can't assume things until we're completely sure," Katherine pointed out, checking the other side of the desk drawer and finally found what she was looking for. "Ah! There it is!"

Sage stepped over for a closer look. "What's that?"

Katherine smiled and picked up a beautiful golden detailed compass in her right hand. "Something to help us find the Guardians."

The compass was a round device and weighty like a clock. It only appeared to have one hand and no numbers with a single letter _N_ on the very tip.

Sage stared at it, curiously sniffing the edge before following Katherine out of the room.


	5. Wonder Turned Desolate

Once arriving back in the room where Sage's family and friends were still at, whom were playing plus getting along with Kailash very quickly, Katherine began catching them up to speed on everything she knew about Pitch's defeat and began explaining what she brought.

"Before I became a Guardian, I met North and looked up to him as a brother," Katherine explained, looking at the compass caringly while rubbing her right thumb on it. "He kept encouraging me in not giving up the beautiful wonder in my life, especially during the hard times as an orphan. As a gift to remember him, North gave me this that always points north. A way to find him, if we ever meet again."

"North as in the person or North as in the general direction?" Whampire asked.

"North as in him personally," Katherine answered. "It can point us to where he is. If we find North, we should be able to find where the other Guardians are located."

"Along with our baddie that's causing trouble," Macy added, folding her arms.

"Exactly. But we need to be careful," Katherine warned. "During Pitch's banishment, he has found new techniques with his black sand. As you all already saw, Pitch can do more than just creating mare horses. Even make them appear like actual beings we know. Whatever we're facing involving the Boogie Man, we must not let ourselves be deceived by what's out there."

Lea nodded her head in agreement, knowing she almost got tricked by a Nightmare that looked like her favorite Guardian. "If we end up getting separated, we should do something to make sure we are who we say we are."

"We should make a password. A phrase that only we'd understand," Sage suggested, as he looked out the window at the rising moon. "As the moon rises, so shall we... That's what we'll ask."

"'As the moon rises, so shall we'. Works for me," Lea grinned at how the password sounded.

"I like it. MiM would certainly approve," Katherine replied, nodding her head.

"I'll definitely remember it," Macy said.

Sage nodded, looking to his father and uncles who nodded their approval. "Good. _Now_ do we go for North?"

"Indeed, we shall. Whampire, Alien X, since you both can fly, stay by Kailash's side during the trip. The rest of us will ride on her and take off," Katherine replied, already making her way to her feathered-friend.

"Wait! Isn't one of us under-dressed? Especially in the middle of Winter?" Lea pointed out, referring to a certain Brunette's attire.

"Huh, good point. We'll have to fix that," Katherine snapped her fingers for an old-fashioned quill with ink and a blank journal appeared in her hands, quickly sketching. "Alien X, I will need your assistance, please."

Alien X nodded, stepping over to Katherine.

Sage stepped forward a little. "Take a handful of my fur, as well. It should help."

Alien X smiled, as he ran a hand over Sage fur before grabbing a loose handful.

"Ah, yes. Your fur would make a permanent component to what I have in mind, as well. Thank you, Sage," Katherine politely responded, almost done sketching.

"Uh, what exactly are you creating?" Macy asked with uncertainty.

"Something to help you stay warm and match your heroine style," Katherine answered, already putting her quill down and showed her sketch to Alien X. "There. What do you think?"

Alien X's eyes twinkled as he raised his hand to the image. "Adding Sage's fur will make this a perfect suit for her," he said, as his hand glowed for a moment before the image leapt from the page.

Sage and Blitz's tails wagged at the sight of the warm clothing.

"No way!" Macy exclaimed, seriously impressed.

In front of her was a white Winter stealth suit plus hood, equipped with matching katana blade and twin sais on the belt. It was completely white with blue stripes on the sleeves and along the sides, a mask to cover her mouth plus nose like an actual ninja, white snow gloves, and white snow boots.

"Thought you would be entitled to your ninja reputation in these conditions. It's also made from Sage's fur so it's extra strong and warm inside," Katherine explained.

"Oh, I absolutely love it! Thanks, you guys!" Macy replied to Katherine, Sage, and Alien X, while grabbing the outfit to quickly put it on.

Lea couldn't help but grin at this. "You are really full of surprises, aren't you, Kate?"

"Only when you least expect it," Katherine said, chuckling heartily.

Sage still remained skeptical about the Guardian of Imagination, but nodded that she did decent work. Macy looked warm and comfortable in her new winter gear.

"Ready to go?" Whampire asked.

"Now we are. Let's go," Katherine replied, already hoping on top of Kailash, whom also had a giant saddle to ride her.

Lea and Macy, now in warm attire, followed the Guardian of Imagination's lead by climbing up the Himalayan Snow Goose and riding behind Katherine.

"Come on, boys! We got Guardians to save, Nightmares to kick butt," Macy remarked, hitting her fist to her palmed hand in determination.

Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt needed no further prodding to get on. But Sage was hesitant. His legs stiff as he stood beside the giant bird.

"Sage, are you okay?" Katherine asked with concern, seeing the Wolf Blood not climbing aboard. "If you're still skeptical about Kailash, I can assure you that she's not going to bite or anything like that."

"Yeah, Wolf Boy. What's the hold up? We don't have a lot of time here," Macy remarked, itching to battle some Nightmares.

Sage growled a little, pacing back and forth before jumping up in front of Macy and laying over her lap. His head pressed close to her side.

Katherine looked back to check the Wolf Blood, worrying about his behavior. "Are you going to be all right during the whole trip?" she questioned.

Sage nodded, quietly staying hidden on Macy's lap.

"Okay. If you feel sick or anything while flying, please let me know," Katherine informed, moving back forward and holding on to the straps. "You all might want to hold on tight for this part."

Not wasting a second, those aboard with the Guardian of Imagination did just that. Both to each other and on Kailash.

"Let's fly!" Katherine exclaimed.

And with that Kailash honked and flipped her wings to shoot up with the roof opening big enough for them to get out.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Lea laughed, enjoying the ride.

Sage and the others watched as the land grew smaller and smaller till a patchwork looking quilt dashed underneath them.

"This is beyond amazing," Macy admitted, checking out the late-night view.

"You should try flying with Jack Frost," Lea replied, feeling the breeze that reminded her of the Winter Spirit. "His rides were as magical yet wild as this one."

Just the reminder made Lea sad. She wondered if she'll ever have that kind of fun with Jack Frost ever again.

"...I hope he and the other Guardians are okay," Lea softly said, looking down.

"Don't worry, Lea. We'll get them back and restore children's beliefs again in no time," Katherine assured, using her compass to point her way to the Guardian of Wonder.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at Iceland...Which, honestly, should be Greenland. Katherine got Kailash to land safely near a forest before getting off with the others doing the same.

"According to the compass, North should be close somewhere around here," Katherine stated.

Sage sniffed around, his fur sweeping back and forth in the wind. "You got anything for us to track with?" Sage hollered over the wind.

"Unfortunately, no!" Katherine screamed through the wind blowing very hard, looking at her tracking object. "My compass is suddenly acting out of control, by the time we arrived here! See for yourselves!"

Macy and Lea, whom were dealing with the hard winds too, looked at Katherine's compass to see it go around like crazy.

"It must be negative dark magic that's causing this to mask off the positive magic of the Guardians here!" Lea theorized, her curls moving through the blowing harsh winds.

"Which means our baddie and the Guardians must be close!" Macy agreed, looking around the night for anything suspicious.

Sage raised his head, sniffing the air as the wind whipped around. Abruptly, he caught something.

 **AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!**

"My Wolf's got something!" Macy hollered.

"What is it, Sage?" Katherine asked, putting the compass away in her jacket pocket.

"It's faint, but... smells like gingerbread!" Sage yelled.

"Gingerbread!?" Lea and Katherine exclaimed together.

"That could only mean one thing. North is here! The Guardian of Wonder!" Lea replied in realization.

"Sage, can you, Wildmutt, and or Blitzwolfer get a scent and follow it?" Kathrine asked.

Sage nodded. "Yeah, but you gals are going to need to hop or grab on. We'll need to move fast and the goose is a bit too obvious."

"Agreed. Kailash, go with Alien X from above while we track the trail by foot," Katherine replied, petting her feathered friend.

Honking in sadness, Kailash nodded her head in cooperation.

"So, who do I ride with?" Lea asked.

"Over here," Sage called where Macy was climbing on.

Understanding, Lea went behind Macy while climbing on Sage. "Come on, Kate! We got to move before we lose the trail!"

"One moment! I need to handle a certain feathered friend, first," the Guardian of Imagination hollered to the blonde teen before facing the Giant Goose again. "Don't worry, Kailash. I'll be okay. Just stay close to Alien X. He'll keep you safe," Katherine assured, giving her goose a quick nuzzle before going to the pack. "I'm guessing I ride with Sage, too? Or do I ride with someone else?"

From behind, Alien X and Kailash both flew back into the clouds.

Katherine smirked. "Riding with Sage it is," she hurried and climbed on him, sitting behind Lea.

"Okay, Wolf Boy. Let's get this run going already!" Macy hollered.

Sage stood, shook his fur a little, and then took off like a bullet across the rough landscape with his uncles and father keeping up with him. His stride never faltering as he moved over rocks, moss, and grass.

"Whoa! And I thought Kailash or Jack Frost was fast!" Lea exclaimed, holding on tight.

"Heh, I like to see the Guardian of Fun try to race my boyfriend!" Macy remarked, smirking at that thought.

Suddenly, Sage slammed on the breaks, sliding to a stop and hiding behind a rocky outcropping with his family doing the same. Hunching over, Sage gave a growl and stood rigid, hiding the girls behind the rocks.

"Yeep! Sage, what was-?!" Lea was about to yell, only to have her mouth covered by Katherine and Macy.

"Shhh! If Sage is growling, that means there must be a Nightmare or something bad close by!" Macy whispered, slowly lowering her hand from Lea's mouth with Kate doing the same.

"Is that it?" Katherine asked the Wolfblood in a low tone from being heard.

Sage nodded, his ears going back with fangs bared. The Alpha crouched low.

 _Tell them to hang on,_ Sage said stiffly to Macy through their link.

"Girls, you might want to grab on to Sage tight," Macy whispered to Lea and Katherine.

Not hesitating, the blonde teen and Guardian of Imagination did just that.

Sage growled as the hooved feet came near them. Eyes becoming hard as a shadow drew up from behind the rocks. Each second felt like an hour until finally, the sight of a nightmare horse came through. Snarling, Sage lunged. Sinking his fangs into the sandy that obliterated the horse into millions of particles.

"A Nightmare Horse. One of Pitch's original creations," Katherine studied, hopping off Sage to look at what's left of the Nightmare closer.

"Something tells me that this was just a scout and the real trouble is only beginning," Macy theorized, getting a bad feeling.

Lea gulped, knowing what the Brunette said might be true.

Sage sniffed the air before moving forward again. "I don't smell any others, but...something smells off."

"What do you mean by that?" Lea asked, not liking the sound of the Wolfblood's statement.

"It's...it's hard to explain. A scent is just off," Sage said in an annoyed voice.

He couldn't understand what it was about the scent that was bothering him...it just was.

"Well, what does it smell like?" Katherine wondered, petting the Wolfblood to calm down from getting upset.

"I...I don't know. Scents change with moods. Like when someone's upset, their scent can be sour. But this is different. Almost like a whole new scent," Sage said, anxiously.

Blitzwolfer nodded, as he stepped up. "Sage is right. This is an odd scent, and the wind isn't helping."

"Wind?" Katherine getting a somewhat familiar vibe about all of this, but couldn't quite place it.

Lea gasped. "I think I know who's causing the wind! Jack Frost!"

"But I thought he has control of snow and making frost," Macy pointed out.

"He also controls the wind. Jack must be getting tortured that's making him lose control of his powers or something like that," the blonde teen theorized, now becoming more worried about him. "Which could explain why you guys are having a hard time picking up a scent."

"What do you think, Katherine?" Macy asked the Guardian of Imagination.

Katherine continued thinking deeply, still trying to remember where else she had seen/heard this wild wind before.

"Katherine?" Macy questioned again, tapping on the auburn-hair girl's shoulder that made her jump.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought about the wind," Katherine admitted, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "What was the question?"

"Lea thinks that this could be Jack Frost's doing while being tormented by Pitch or whoever is helping him," Macy repeated.

"Jack Frost? It might be..." Katherine answered, although unsure if that's it.

Sage growled. "Well, we can't do anything here. We'll move forward, but stay close."

"Good call. We need to be prepared for what's coming up," Macy agreed.

"Let's hope we'll find the Guardians in time," Lea said, holding on tight.

Sage nodded, moving forward slowly again.

As the pack team continued their journey, someone was watching on top of the trees. It waited for the right moment to strike.

"Just a little more..." it spoke a deep male Russian accent, chuckling deeply to himself.

"Anybody getting the creepy feeling of being watched?" Macy questioned.

"Like some horror movie? Yes," Lea answered, starting to freak out a little by rubbing her arms.

Sage growled, his fur on end.

Just then, the creepy figure dropped down to attack with double blades in front of the pack. Lea jumped and yelped in startlement from that, only to see who that big figure was.

"Is that...North?!" Lea exclaimed in surprise, climbing down from Sage to get a better look.

It did look like the Guardian of Wonder. He had his white beard and red Russian clothes that include a red jacket with black fur and black Russian hat plus twin blades on both hands wielded.

"That is far enough, children," the being that was North replied, cackling evilly while lunging at them.

"Nope. Something worse," Katherine replied, getting her dagger while defending the Teen Believer.

"I got this!" Macy spoke up, getting off Sage and blocked this Bad North's sword attack with her katana and pushed him back with a kick.

When doing that, his disguise slowly disappeared to reveal his Nightmare-self with blue-colored sand eyes.

"Oh, ho, ho. You are on Naughty List now, child," the Evil Santa sneered, running back in with Macy doing the same.

Macy and Bad North were locked in combat, both defending and attacking pretty well.

"Since when is Santa Claus Russian and an expert swordsman?!" Macy exclaimed, flipping back from getting cut into pieces.

"Technically, before becoming a Guardian, he used to be a daredevil swordsman, ruffian, and notorious outlaw," Katherine explained. "His prowess with weaponry of all kinds was infamous and he sought riches and treasure at all costs."

"Seriously?!" Lea looked at her friend in disbelief, her mouth gaped a little. "North use to be an outlawed thief?!"

"Oh, yeah, that was interesting tale to remember," Katherine grinned at the memory.

"Can we worry about the history lesson later and try giving me a little help here, please?!" Macy hollered, now doing a tuck and roll to avoid another attack.

Sage snarled, rushing towards the large man, only to dodge to the side as he swung at. Swinging around, Sage snatched the back of the man's coat in his fangs but only to be flipped over his shoulder landing hard on the ground. Growling, Sage jumped back, abruptly noticing Lea coming up behind him with her hockey stick. A glint in the Krampus-like Santa's eyes shook Sage to his core.

"LEA, NO!" Sage snarled, rushing as Northmare swung around to attack Lea, only to end up slashing Sage's rear left flank as he shoved Lea out of the way.

"SAGE!" Macy screamed in horror.

Katherine gasped in shock, covering her mouth.

Lea tumbled down in the snow, looking up to see her Wolf Friend hurt. "No..." she muttered.

Sage growled, as he struggled to his feet. Whampire, Wildmutt, and Blitzwolfer came by his side. Sage sneered before laughing.

"That all you got, fat man?" Sage barked in a taunting voice.

"I am just getting warmed up, mutt," Northmare remarked, slamming both his swords down on the ground to create three Nightmare Yetis.

Macy stared in bewilderment. "Let me guess...Evil Abominable Snowmen?" she asked Katherine.

"Yep," Katherine answered, spinning her dagger. "You want to team-up on taking those henchmen down?"

"As if I can say no battling evil sand creeps," Macy remarked with a smirk, grabbing her shurikens with her other hand. "Let's do this."

The two girls lunged forward, both jumping at the trees to get a boost in knocking one Nightmare Yeti down together.

Sage snarled, rushing the Evil Santa with his canine uncles beside him. All three snarling and snatching him in their teeth while his father used his claws.

Meanwhile, Macy and Katherine were making a great team. Macy used her shurikens to hit the Nightmare Yetis from behind with Katherine doing a spinning back kick in front of them. And, while distracted enough, both girls finished them off with their sharp dagger and katana weapons that made them tore apart until they were nothing but a pile of black sand.

"And that is how it's done!" Macy remarked, giving Katherine a high-five. "Not bad for a book-wormed Guardian."

"Thanks. I'm happy that I got to work with the best Ninja heroine from her own dimension in fighting Nightmares," Katherine complimented.

From a distance, Lea just stayed on the snow and watched in sadness. She was trying to help and all she did was make matters worse. It's like Lea was totally useless.

Sage snarled. "Guys, get back! Macy, Katherine!"

His uncles and father jumped out of the way.

Macy and Katherine, both nodding at each other, hurried from getting caught in Sage's special move.

"ZETSU TENRO BATTOGA!" Sage snarled, summersaulting as the wind carried him at an accelerated rate.

The Shapeshifter Wolf smashed into Northmare and the remaining Yetimares, his move slicing through and sent them into billions of particles. Landing heavily on his paws, the Wolfblood panted heavily.

"Everyone okay?" Sage asked breathing hard.

"We're fine, Wolf Boy," Macy assured, helping Lea up.

"Yeah..." Lea muttered, looking down in disappointment.

Sage looked over at Lea with worry. "Lea, you okay?" Sage asked stepping over nuzzling her ignoring his own pain.

"Um, of course, Sage. Just still traumatized about facing Northmare," Lea lied, rubbing her arms in distress. "M-maybe I should hang back with Alien X and Kailash. You six seem to have everything handled and don't need my help."

Sage smiled. "Lea, if you're thinking that your holding us back, drop that thought from your head."

"Sage is right. You're an important part of the team and best friend of all of us," Katherine reasoned to Lea, giving a caring smile. "I was there on Easter. I saw how you tried to keep the children of your home city from losing hope during that one holiday when Pitch ruined it. It was something a true Guardian would have done,"

Lea remembered that day very well. She convinced the kids that the reason the Easter Bunny didn't show up was because he was sick. Even told the children that he would make it up to them by showing up the next day. Along with secretly trying to help by making more than a dozen eggs. Let's just say it nearly ended with her accidentally cracking them during a run and almost embarrassing herself.

Frowning, Lea shook her head. "I'm no Guardian, Kate. This is not my fight. If anything, I would make a terrible Guardian. Bunny, Jack, and everyone else I've met are the real heroes. Not me. The only things I'm good at are skating hockey, and super clumsy awkwardness."

"You're also resourceful and creative," Katherine reminded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be doubtful by comparing yourself to others. I know you have what it takes to rescue the Guardians."

"Lea, you have a caring heart and you know it would take a lot more than this to stop you from helping your friends," Sage added, his uncles and father nodding.

"I...I just don't know," Lea said, still doubting herself.

"Guardian or not, we need to keep going. This storm is growing heavy and more violent than before," Macy pointed out.

Sage nudged Lea. "Lea, remember when you came to my world and I got the snow globe back?"

"How could I forget? You went out there nearly risking your neck in battling Pitch when it should have been me to clean my own mess," Lea huffed, folding her arms.

Sage smiled. "And Alien X stopped you from coming and helping. Why?" he asked, wagging his tail.

"Because I'm totally useless and only make matters worse. Exactly why I shouldn't be here in the first place!" Lea argued, having enough of this and just ran off into the forest.

"Lea, wait! We need to stick together!" Katherine shouted, going after her. "Pitch's minions are still out there!"

Macy glared at the Wolfblood. "Who side are you on, Sage?!"

Sage sighed. "Hers. Just give us a minute," he said, running after her.

Little did anyone knew, someone was watching and grinned evilly at this site before swiftly leaving.


	6. Reigniting Belief Before Losing Hope

Lea continued running deeper into the forest, not even caring if she ends up hurt or captured by a Nightmare or anything. All she cared about was going as far away from everyone as possible.

"Lea, where are you?! Are you hearing me?! LEA!" Katherine's voice screamed from a distance, having a hard time seeing through the dark.

The blonde teen kept moving as far as her legs took her until she reached an opened area where a small frozen waterfall was. Although she would admire how beautiful it all looked during the nighttime, Lea had her mind on other things and just sat in front of the frozen lake in a fetal position.

"I'm such a loser. All I do is mess up instead of make a single helpful difference," Lea muttered, nearly close to crying while covering her face with her knees.

Sage followed Lea's scent on faster paws until he came around to the small frozen waterfall. Spotting Lea, he sat down on the frozen ground beside her.

"Lea, I'm sorry that I upset you, but will you let me finish, please?" Sage asked, calmly licking away her salty tears.

"As the moon rises...?" Lea asked, making sure it's really Sage while not looking at him.

"So shall we," Sage answered. "Lea, my uncle asked you to do something while you watched me. Do you remember?"

Lea just nodded, not in the mood to talk.

"He asked you to believe in me. In my strength and in my heart," Sage said. "Lea, the reason everyone was so melancholy was because of the lack of belief. Not just because the Guardians being around. They lost faith in themselves. I couldn't help the others, but I'll take being called a mutt before letting you give up on yourself."

The blonde teen finally looked at Sage, seeing the determination in his eyes. "I...I never thought of it that way. But what can I do? I'm not an immortal being, part alien, a Wolfblood, or a trained kunoichi like you guys."

"No, but you have hope, faith, love and that will take you farther than any battling skill. Lea, I saved you because you're the strongest one out of us all. Your stronger than me, Katherine, Alien X, any of us. You're the one that makes us want to be better than we are," Sage replied, a shine in his eyes.

Just then, Lea's backpack opened to have Nightlight glow in the dark and checking on the commotion. He slides down Lea's shoulder to be in her view and landed in her palmed hands.

Looking down at her Childhood friend, Lea finally smiled and brought Nightlight close to hug him.

"You're right as ever, Sage," Lea replied.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not always right. Macy can attest to that," Sage said with a chuckle, before offering his back. "Come on. We have to find Katherine and get back to the others."

Nodding and smiling back, Lea climbed aboard and let Nightlight stay in front of her.

"Let's use Nightlight. He can help us see better through the forest," Lea offered.

Sage smiled. "I won't argue. Sorry if the rides a little uncomfortable. My leg is a little off kilter while it's still healing."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Lea apologized.

"Hey, no apologies. I protected you because I chose to," Sage replied, nuzzling her knee.

"True. You mentioned before about Katherine looking for me. I hope she's okay," Lea wondered.

"I think she's fine. She's a Guardian. One of the first, if what I'm getting is right," Sage said, walking calmly.

"It would seem so. Kate seems to know way more about the Guardians than anyone," Lea agreed, looking around for any suspicious shadows. "I mean, North starting out as an outlawed thief before becoming the Guardian of Wonder?! And she said she met him before being the Guardian of Imagination that earned her that gold compass. All those times of figuring out these weird things that started my first adventure and the biggest mystery/clue was right in front of me."

Sage chuckled. "Believe me, there are still so many mysteries ahead of us."

"I realize that," Lea sighed.

Just then, the blonde teen saw something moved super-fast in the bushes.

"What was that?!" She asked, now having Nightlight point where she last saw that creature.

Sage stopped sniffing the air. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, Lea heard something hurtling above and reacted by getting out her hockey stick and blocked it from hitting Sage or Nightlight. The object revealed itself as a sand-like boomerang and was caught by the thrower, whom then stuck the landing from doing a front flip to reveal a familiar Bunny Warrior in Nightmare form with glowing green sand eyes.

Lea gulped, knowing where this was heading. "I think we found the Anit-Guardian of Hope."

Nightlight just pointed his spear at the creature, defending his friends in a protective way.

Sage snarled. "Okay, Lea. Press yourself close and hang on tight."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lea replied, holding very close to Sage and securing Nightlight from falling off.

Sage moved to leap forward, only to be stopped by the giant Nightmare Rabbit quickly standing in his path.

"G'Day, mate," the Nightmare Bunny said, giving an evil grin and dark glint in his eyes.

"And goodbye," Sage said, leaping over the rabbit and running for the scent of paper and ink.

"Something tells me I made a terrible mistake separating from the group," Lea replied, holding tight with Nightmare Bunny hot on their tail. "Now they and Kate could be in trouble because of me!"

Sage growled. "Don't start that! Remember, believe! Don't knock yourself down!"

Nightlight nodded his head in agreement, pointing his diamonded spear at the Nightmare version of Bunnymund.

"Right. Can't think like that. We need to focus and find the others. Along with losing this Evil Easter Bunny," Lea replied, looking back to see Nightmare Bunny jumping on the tree for a boast and attack from above. "Sage, lookout! He's gonna pounce on us from up top!"

Sage snarled. "Hang on!" he said, leaping off a log barrel, rolling in midair, and snatching the rabbit's right foot in his teeth to smash him into the ground.

After adjusting from that spectacular jump, Lea looked to see the Nightmare Bunny lay limp on the ground. "Is he...?" She asked, not sure if the blonde teen wants to finish that question.

"No, just knocked him unconscious. Do you have a way to get in contact with Kate?" Sage asked, as he continued on.

"Not really, no. Even with all those times hanging out, she didn't give me a phone number," Lea explained, keeping her eyes out for any other surprises.

"What about Nightlight?" Sage asked, still following his nose.

"He's just my friend and protector. Katherine wasn't the one who fixed him. That was all North. Even put some crystal inside him that's connected to the bracelet he gave me to bring him to life as long as I still believe in the Guardians," Lea explained, holding Nightlight close to her from falling off.

Sage sighed. "All right. From the scent I caught, we're not too far from her or the others. However, I can't stop, so we're going to pull a rodeo move."

"What kind of rodeo move?" Lea asked.

"Okay. When I say so, grab Kate's outstretched hand and haul her behind you. I'll try to help as much as I can," Sage said.

"Um, okay. Let do it," Lea replied, not sure what Sage is talking about but trusted him.

"Just hold on and pull hard," Sage said.

Nodding her head, Lea did just that with Nightlight doing the same. Even though he was still grabbed by Lea with the other hand.

Soon, they came to a clearing where Kate was battling a group massive eight-foot-tall Egg Nightmares that were trying to surround her.

"Kate, jump!" Sage shouted, as he ran towards the Guardian of Imagination.

Hearing Sage, Katherine smiled after taking down another Nightmare Egg Warrior with a slash of her dagger.

"Ah, looks like my ride is here. Until next time, boys," Katherine bowed her farewell before extending her hand for Lea to grab and hopped on behind her friend. "As the moon rises, so shall we. Perfect timing, you two. I was hoping you would show up sooner or later when I stumbled upon Nightmare Bunny's dark minions to keep me busy from looking for Lea."

"We ran into the boss a couple miles back," Sage said, as he picked up the speed, bursting through the trees and onto the open plain where he spotted their group.

Macy and Sage's family kept their distance, not sure if it's really them.

"As the moon rises…" Whampire started.

"So shall we," Katherine, Lea, and Sage chimed together, watching the others sigh in relief.

"About time you showed up, Wolf Boy. We were nearly close starting a search party to find you three," Macy replied.

"Sorry about the delay, everyone. We had a slight run in with the Nightmare versions of E. Aster Bunnymund and his helpers," Katherine explained, already getting off Sage.

"Luckily, Sage was able to come to the rescue and get us out of there," Lea added, getting off while picking up and carrying Nightlight in her arms.

Sage stepped over to Macy and nuzzled her face. Whampire moved forward and examined Sage's damaged leg, taking out a small jar from his hip pack. The Vladat father began smearing a green salve over the slash marks.

"They aren't deep, but it will take a bit of time for them to heal," Whampire stated, rubbing Sage's shoulder.

Lea looked over, curious to what kind of substance Whampire was putting on Sage.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Blitzwolfer. "Wildmutt and I tasted it and we got sick. We had to eat grass for a week."

Wildmutt agreed by growling in disgust that made Macy giggle a bit.

Seeing the interested look on the blonde teen's face, Katherine smiled and said, "That's a special salve created by a certain Venus Flytrap alien called a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. One of Sage's uncles, Wildvine, to be exact."

"You mean he's like a medicinal plant?" Lea asked.

"Yes and no. It's a bit hard to explain since his kind can be...unfriendly. But that's a story for another time," Katherine explained. "Since the Grant Mansion family gets hurt easily by intergalactic enemies or bullies a lot, they use Wildvine's salve to help heal the wounds,"

"Wow. I had no idea," Lea responded, a bit amazed.

Sage sighed. "It's not just bullies. Blood family members who don't know when to back off come into play, as well."

Katherine nodded her head in quiet sympathy. "I really find it sad that there are people who abuse their loved ones and go in many harsh lengths in getting them back."

Lea looked at Sage, seeing a slight hurtful emotion in his eyes. "Were you...abused by a blood family member, as well?" she gently asked.

Sage stiffened slightly. "You could say that," he stated before moving to Whampire's chest and arms.

"It's definitely some personal stuff," Macy replied, moving to her boyfriend and patted his back in support.

"Right...Sorry for bringing that up," Lea muttered while rubbing her neck, feeling awkward about asking and held Nightlight close to her chest.

Sage sighed. "No big deal. It's the past and will stay in the past."

"Right now, we need to focus on the present and continue forw-AHH!" Katherine nearly screamed in pain, placing a right hand on her chest while falling to her knees.

"Kate!" Lea exclaimed, quickly checking on her friend in worry by getting down on the same level of height as her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Katherine struggled to breathe before speaking. "It's the children...Their belief...is nearly gone...We're running out of time..."

Outraged by injustice, Whampire hissed in anger. Blitzwolfer howled and Wildmutt snarled, eager to cause some damage to whoever was responsible for this.

Sage growled. "All right, we need to move. Kate, I say we check out my lead."

Not arguing, Katherine nodded her head and tried to weakly stand up.

"Come on, Kate, lean your wait on me," Lea instructed, helping her friend with Macy coming in to assist from the opposite side. "You can ride with Wildmutt since Sage is still recovering."

After settling the Guardian of Imagination on top of the Vulpimancer, Macy and Lea went to Sage's side.

"So, which way, Wolf Boy?" Macy questioned.

"Unfortunately, this is going to be a wilder trip. Hope you're ready for a talking frozen snow cone," Sage said, before releasing a large howl.

"You mean Jackmare?! I barely escaped from him!" Lea hollered through the howl and covered her ears.

 _No, not him. Another snow cone,_ Sage said mentally.

Soon, the landscape changed from moss and bare tree covered terrain to ice and snow. Sage stopped howling, after a moment. Panting heavily, the Wolfblood glanced around, finding a large ice throne in front of them.

"Whoa. Now that's a fancy chair," Macy remarked, studying the throne from a distance.

"I don't understand. Whose throne is this?" Lea questioned, seriously lost while looking at her sick friend that was lying on Wildmutt.

"It's mine, Precious," a voice came out from behind the throne, sounding like a smooth-talking lawyer.

Lea jumped from startlement and hid behind Whampire from the unexpected voice.

Macy got out her katana blade and stood in a battle stance. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Katherine weakly looked up when hearing that voice.

Sage sighed. "Snow Miser, enough of the creepy stalker game, please."

"But I'm so good at it," the voice nearly whined playfully.

"Snow Miser? Isn't he from one of the old Christmas stories that involved Santa Claus sick and having mix disagreements with his brother, Heat Miser?" Lea asked, kind of remembering that story while moving out from behind Whampire.

"Can someone please tell me what in the name of crazy is going on here?!" Macy exclaimed, nearly losing her patience.

Coming out of hiding from the throne, Lea could see a figure she had not seen nor read about in a long time.

He appeared to have pale skin that's portrayed as either snow white or light blue. His hair seemed either made of or covered in ice. He wore a blue shirt and silver leggings, a blue striped scarf, blue gloves and long, blue pointed shoes. He had a long nose that had an icicle hanging from it, a chin jutting out, appeared to be abnormally tall, and very slim.

"It...it is you. Snow Miser," Lea replied, seriously surprised. "You control the north side of the world with your brother controlling the south. My grandparents told me about how you nearly reminded them of Jack Frost. But...something doesn't add up. Why would you want to hurt the Guardians and capture them? You're supposed to be friendly and would never make children lose their happy beliefs."

Sage growled. "Yet, you're the only one to pull off this kind of scam."

"Who? Muah? Oh, no, no, no! I am in love with the beliefs. See, people believe in North, I get to make snow to assist Jack Frost so he can spread fun to children that believe in him," Snow Miser said.

"You're full of crud like a Christmas turkey!" snapped Blitzwolfer.

Macy scoffed, still not lowering her blade and remained a glare at Snow Miser. "Come on! You expect us to believe that? All these cold climates with evil Nightmares running around trying to kill us? This has your frozen finger prints all over it! You even made our friend grow weak because of your team-up with Pitch Black!" she pointed at the Guardian of Imagination while not losing contact with the snow-like being.

Katherine began to look worse than before, groaning a little. It looked like she was losing her life colors from both her hair, skin, even her jacket.

"Snow Miser, please! Where are the Guardians?" Lea pleaded in worry.

"How should I know? I saw North right after Christmas and haven't seen him nor heard about the others since. And I'm hurt that you think of me as the evil gloomy type. That's my unmentioned brother, not muah," Snow Miser said in a fake hurt tone.

"You're blaming it on Heat Miser? Real mature," Macy remarked, rolling her eyes and clearly not convinced. "He's not even the one controlling ice."

Katherine tried to mutter something, still weak. Curious, Lea went to her friend to listen on what she was trying to say.

"Not...Heat...Wind..." Katherine whispered to her friend's ear.

Eyes wide, realization started to hit on the blonde teen.

Sage, having heard the word 'wind', turned to Lea. "What does she mean?"

"We've been going at it all wrong. It's not one of the _two_ Miser Brothers that's helping Pitch. It's one of the _three_!" Lea explained, looking at Snow Miser. "Heat Miser isn't the unnamed brother you're talking about, is it?"

"No, that hothead would never hurt humanity by making them stop believing. North Wind is the scoundrel you want," Snow Miser said.

"North Wind!?" Macy, Whampire, and Blitzwolfer exclaimed at once, seriously confused.

"Uh...who's that, exactly?" asked Whampire.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm gonna knock ALL the wind out of him!" growled Blitzwolfer.

"Believe me, North Wind is not a very nice spirit. He sabotaged Santa's sleigh that caused him to throw his back and then blamed the Miser Brothers for the accident so North Wind can become in charge of Christmas and do all the work himself," Lea explained, remembering that story crystal clear.

"...Okay, how could we have missed that guy as an obvious suspect in this mystery?" Macy bluntly asked no one, seriously feeling bad on the inside in getting the wrong guy by lowering her weapon. "If North Wind is as bad as you people described, then we need to take him down!"

Lea nodded her head in agreement. "Now it all makes sense. The heavy wind we kept getting since we arrived here wasn't coming from Jack Frost. It was coming from North Wind to throw us off in finding the Guardians. He's the one that's assisting Pitch to get rid of children's beliefs so he can come back to this dimension."

"Yeah, but how do we find someone who can throw scents off like that?" Sage questioned.

Lea thought about it very carefully. "Hmmm...Maybe instead of following our sense of smell, we should follow something else. I have an idea. But we need the Nightmares to come to us."

"Uh, did you seriously just say that?" Macy asked, thinking Lea has lost her mind. "I thought we want the Nightmares away from us."

Sage understood instantly. "Mace, it's just like Tommy and Catsandra. Follow the kitten home for feeding."

"I think I know how to set all this right. My cousin told me a secret in bringing back the magic to restore the Guardians' strength. In order for this to work, I need to be close," Lea explained.

"How close? Around the same room close or uncomfortably close?" Macy questioned.

"Close enough for me to touch one of them," Lea answered, looking at her weakened friend with concern on the inside. "It's the only way to save the Guardians. You just got to trust me."

"What will it do to you?" Sage questioned, knowing some magic drains the user.

"It shouldn't do anything bad to me. As long as I stay true to believing in not just the Guardians, but also myself," Lea answered, looking down at Nightlight and her charmed crystal bracelet with a brave smile. "I know I can save them."

Sage sighed. "Maybe we can help."

"That's what I'm counting on. We need everyone to work together in order to pull this off," Lea agreed, before looking at Snow Miser. "And I mean everyone."

The blonde teen walked over to the Snow Giver of the North. "Snow Miser, we're really sorry for accusing you of being responsible for the Guardians' disappearance and children's beliefs nearly fading away. We never should have jumped to conclusions without knowing the facts first. Right now, we need your help more than ever to stop your brother from ending all hope, wonder, dreams, good memories, fun, and imagination left in this world. Will you please forgive and assist us to make things right again?"

Snow Miser looked at them all. "All right, but next Christmas, you are making twenty snow angels in apology."

"Deal. Thank you, Snow Miser," Lea smiled happily with Nightlight doing the same.

"Good. Now, how are you going to get a Nightmare?" Snow Miser asked.

Sage smirked. "Oh, just leave that to me."

"If there's one thing Sage is good at, it's tracking baddies down like a bloodhound," Macy remarked, folding her arms in determination. "I think we got that part covered."

Sage grinned at his girl's response. "No problem."

Lea went to Katherine, whom was having a hard time opening her eyes, and brushed some of her auburn hair off her face.

"Hang in there, Kate. We'll turn this around. I promise," Lea assured, truly determined in rescuing her fellow Guardians with the help of her friends.


	7. From Dreams to Nightmares

Moments later, Sage sniffed around alone as he followed his trail back to where he had dropped the Nightmare Rabbit.

"Okay, so he's gone. Which means..." Sage sniffed around before heading to the left where, after walking for a few minutes, he spotted the rabbit sniffing at his tracks.

 _Talk to me, Wolf Boy. Did you find him?_ Macy asked through the necklace bond, distance away from Sage and wondering what's going.

 _Yee of little faith,_ Sage said to Macy, before stepping out of the bushes that caught the nightmare rabbit off guard.

"Well, what's this? Come to surrender, hey?" Nightmare Bunny asked.

Sage smiled before turning around, digging a hole for a few seconds that covered the Nightmare with dirt before lifting his tail and wagging his bottom in his face, already running off.

Nightmare Bunny stood staring for a moment before yelling, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" and then chased him.

* * *

From a distance, Macy, Lea, Snow Miser, and the rest of Sage's family were in position waiting for Sage and a Nightmare to show up.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Macy whispered.

Lea nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny!" Sage laughed, taking the lead. "Now I know why the tortoise beat the hare!"

"Oh, laugh it up!" Nightmare Bunny snarled, trying to catch up to the Wolfblood.

Macy smirked, holding back her laughter when hearing them from a distance. "Here they come. When I say so, hold the Nightmare down long enough for Lea to do whatever she's about to do," she whispered to her friends and allies.

"Come on, Cottontail! Geez, you're slower than a snail!" Sage laughed at his rhyming.

"Wait for it...NOW!" Macy signaled, making her move with the others following her lead.

Sage leapt to the right as his friends and family launched at Nightmare Bunny.

"WHAT THE...?" the Anti-Guardian of Hope exclaimed, only to be too late.

Caught by surprise, Whampire, Blitzwolfer, and Macy-with the help of her sais-held Nightmare Bunny down. For good measures, Snow Miser froze Nightmare Bunny's feet to the ground from escaping.

"Nice job, Wolf Boy. Caught the dark hare right into our trap," Macy smirked. "Lea, you're up."

Taking a deep breath, Lea slowly came out of hiding with Nightlight sitting on her right shoulder to be closer to Nightmare Bunny. She showed no fear and had her hands clenched a little.

"So, the baby kit wants to play with the big boys now?" Nightmare Bunny taunted, thinking this is some joke.

Lea ignored that taunt, not leaving her gaze on him.

 _I can do this. I believe in the Guardians. I believe in my friends. I believe...in myself_ , Lea thought in her mind, closing her eyes to focus that made her crystal bracelet and Nightlight glow.

Without warning, she extended her hand and placed it on Nightmare Bunny's chest. Slowly, when doing that, his sand colored changed from black to gold.

"GAH! NOOOO! You can't run from the darkness! IT WILL CONSUME YOU!" Nightmare Bunny said, feeling the pain of warmth and happiness coursing through him before disappearing.

"While darkness can lure you in with it's mystery, as long as there's light in your heart, you won't stay in the dark forever," said Whampire, now feeling no Nightmare body to hold anymore.

Sage growled. "Light and belief shall guide us."

Lea opened her eyes, watching Nightmare Bunny before her turn into a floating trail of dreamsand that was moving somewhere.

"Follow that dreamsand! It will lead us straight to the Guardians!" the blonde teen exclaimed, already running to the same direction the golden sand went.

Sage ran quickly, snatching the back of Lea's jacket and swinging her up onto his back. "Hang on."

Lea, not hesitating, did exactly that with her wooden companion doing the same. She watched the others following their lead on not losing the Dreamsand trail.

* * *

Hours soon went by until they arrived at the rocky cliffs on the seashore. Skidding to a stop, Sage growled with his uncles.

"Dang it," Sage snarled.

"Great. Another lead that's ran cold," Macy scoffed, seriously annoyed. "So much for finding the Guardians."

Lea continued looking, not giving up just yet. It didn't take long for her to spot the dreamsand far way, going to a distant island that seemed completely dark. "Over there!" she pointed where the golden sand went to.

Sage whole body shook. "Anyone else get a bad feeling about that place?

Everyone raised their hand.

"If it's where the Boogeyman is directing North Wind to hide the Guardians and it gives people the creeps at first glance, then I'd say it's the right place," Macy remarked. "Not like villains would put their prisoners somewhere pleasant and nice."

"Snow Miser, since Katherine is still not feeling well, I don't suppose you know what that island over there is and could tell us anything important about it?" Lea asked gently to the Ice King.

"That, little lady, is the Island of No-Name. Used to belong to a giant vulture named Eon. But he moved in with the Thunder Bird in the United States. Place is desolate, cold, and unforgiving. Bro sure picked out some prime real estate," Snow Miser said.

Whampire looked at Ice Sprite. "What are you, a real estate agent?"

"That's how Snow Miser is. He's supposed to sound plus act similar to a real estate agent," Lea explained to Whampire, giving a caring smile. "I actually find that part of him enjoyable and pleasant when Grandpa James tried acting him out in the storybooks. Thank you for the intel, Snow Miser."

"No problem, Milady," Snow Miser grinned, taking his top hat and doing an elegant bow.

Sage rolled his eyes with Blitzwolfer. "You know, sometimes, he reminds me of Transyl."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or bad thing?" Leas asked, whom heard Sage and had no clue who Transyl is.

"He's the absolute worst," Whampire blurted out, almost by instinct.

"Who is he?" questioned Lea.

Whampire was silent.

"Trust me, it's best you don't know," Macy replied, holding back the barf in before shuddering while thinking about that certain evil Vladat. "Let's just focus on the mission."

Sage nodded, looking to his Uncle X, whom just arrived with Kailash along the way when the path became clearer. Lea and Sage already filled them in with everything. Even had the worrying Giant Goose carry Katherine on her feathered back.

"Can you see what we're dealing with?" Sage asked.

Alien X looked at the Island. "I can feel the Guardians there. Along with two other individuals. But...I can't see anything."

"Did you say two other individuals?" Lea questioned, having a bad feeling on who they might be.

"Any ideas on how we can get inside without being spotted?" Macy asked. "Because my options are ninja stealth or full-on attack, and I don't think charging in blind would be the best option nor sure if we can see through that dark island."

Sage looked down at the water below. "Well, I have a thought. But you're not going to like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to do this idea of yours if it means we'll save the Guardians and Katherine," Lea responded to the Wolfblood.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret agreeing to what you're thinking of, Wolf Boy?" Macy deadpanned.

"Because it's going to be cold and we might end up wet," Sage said, looking at Snow Miser. "Any good at making submarines?"

"Yep. Totally gonna regret it," Macy groaned, lightly facepalming.

"Can't Alien X just teleport us there?" Lea asked.

Sage shook his head. "If North Wind is there, he'll sense anything that has to do with air. Best to come up from the bottom."

"Good point," Lea agreed, now turning her head back to Snow Miser. "What Sage asked you to do...Can it be done?"

"Step back and watch the master," Snow Miser said with a grin, as he flexed his hands.

"Might want to listen to his instructions, if I were all of you," Lea advised, now taking a few steps back from what Snow Miser was about to do.

Snow Miser stood in one place. His hands raised above him before a frosty, icy cold began to descend around the group, hardening around their feet and bodies.

"Now I know what ice cream feels like in a freezer," Blitzwolfer said through his chattering teeth.

Whampire tried to curl up against Wildmutt for warmth.

"Is it too late to request swimming across the island?" Macy half-joked, shivering violently.

"Guys, don't be rude. Snow Miser is trying to help us and what he made is the only way to get us there without being spotted," Lea reasoned, not actually bothered too much by the cold as everyone else. Since she spent most of her time outside the harsh Winters for fun, Lea was use to it. "Besides, I find this a bit clever. We'll be able to float across now to the island with the ice around our bodies and North Wind won't be able to sense us coming."

"Did you forget when I said the word 'Submarine'?" Sage said to Snow Miser.

"I don't think an ice submarine would have worked if it's completely made of ice," Lea guessed, now thinking about it. "Considering, as I just said before, ice floats. It can't sink down."

"Fine. Our weight should be enough, along with the Giant Goose," Sage replied.

"Right. Now that we have the ice around us, we'll be able to float across to the island with Snow Miser's sprites pushing us," Lea replied.

"Can we get this trip over with already? I'm nearly close to getting hypothermia," Macy groaned, chatting her teeth from the cold.

Sage smiled, sending warmth to Macy and the others with his bond of them.

"Thanks, Wolf Boy," Macy said, smiling at her love.

"Okay, Snow Miser. Please take us to the Island of No-Name!" Lea replied.

"Yes, milady. You heard her boys! Shove off!" Snow Miser said to his mini sprites that appeared out of nowhere.

With a quick salute, the group was shoved over the cliff and into the water where they sunk down into the dark depths.

"Whoa! What happened to the lights?!" Macy exclaimed.

"This part of the sea doesn't get much light," Whampire said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Sage nodded. "Good thing a few of us are nocturnal."

"And it's a good thing that I have a friend who can help light the way when things are really dark for the rest of us that aren't," Lea spoke, smiling as Nightlight moved on top of her head to act as a flashlight.

They continued underwater for a while until Sage looked up.

"There! An underwater cavern entrance! Take us up!" Sage said.

"What Sage said, please," Lea politely replied to the mini sprites pushing them.

The mini sprites nodded, pushing them up to the surface. Breaching the water, Alien X transported them to the dry rocky floor of the cavern and made them warm plus dry.

Sniffing the air, Sage growled. "Candy canes, toothpaste, chocolate...carrots?" he said in confusion of chocolate covered carrots.

The aliens stared at the boy.

"That better not be someone's breath you're smelling..." said Blitzwolfer.

"This could only mean one thing. The real Guardians of Childhood are here!" Lea exclaimed, starting to get a good feeling about this. "We're close, guys! We're close in finding and rescuing them!"

Sage sniffed the air more. His uncles joined him until they all stood stalk still and snarled.

"We have company, too," Blitzwolfer growled, moving in front of Katherine and Lea, as Sage moved to Macy.

"What kind of company?" Lea asked in worry, bringing out her hockey stick to defend Kailash, whom also had Katherine, with Nightlight getting out his diamonded dagger ready for battle after climbing back down from her head to her shoulder.

"My guess, the not-so-welcoming kind," Macy remarked, taking out her twin sais.

Sage's ears twitched as he listened to what seemed like silence, but...

"Macy, on your left! Lea, your right!" Sage snarled.

Acting fast, the girls used their weapons of defense to hit something.

"What were those things?!" Macy exclaimed, not even sure what she hit.

Just then, the whole group began to hear some screeching sounds that belonged to curtain winged creatures of the night.

"If I had to guess, Nightmare Bats," Sage said. "Blitz, above you!"

Blitzwolfer slashed above his head, sending another enemy away.

"We can't keep fighting blind forever! Lea, get out your glowing friend!" Macy called out, swinging her sais to keep slashing for any nearby bats.

"I'm on it! Nightlight, go on top of Kailash's head and do your stuff!" Lea replied to her childhood companion.

Nodding his head, Nightlight hurried and hopped on the Snow Goose's lowered head before giving the small toy a lift. Once high enough, Nightlight brought his staff up in the air while glowing bright enough for everyone to see better.

Lea's bracelet was also glowing, too, that helped her see more of the Nightmare Bats surrounding them. They also seemed to be shrieking in fear and keeping distance away from the blonde teen and Kailash for some reason.

Sage had a thought. "Katherine, have Kailash flap its wings!"

Katherine weakly nodded her head and slowly got up while keeping balance. "Do...what he says..." she muttered to her goose.

Kailash honked from the command and followed her mother-like friend's instructions with Nightlight crouching down on the goose's head from falling off.

The Nightmare Bats were smashed into the walls, disappearing from sight and mind.

"Okay, we're clear," Sage said.

"Nice work, everyone. Especially Sage, Kate, Nightlight, and Kailash," Lea said, grinning at her friends.

Katherine smiled back. Although still weak, she was happy that she helped.

"So, where to now?" Macy questioned.

Wildmutt barked and was trying to point at something. Whampire and Alien X looked to their comrade to see what it was.

"Up. That path leads to the surface," Whampire said, pointing to a ramp-like path leading upwards.

"Then that's where we're going," Lea stated.

"Lea, you and I'll lead. Macy and Dad, behind us. Katherine, you hang back with Kailash and Alien X. Blitz and Wildmutt, behind Macy," Sage instructed, before looking at Snow Miser. "Stay here. You'll be our last line."

"As you wish," Snow Miser said.

"When things do become out of hand, you'll be there for backup and come to our aid," Lea assured, giving a caring smile while going to Sage. "I know you will, Snow Miser. Always looked up and believed in you, like the others."

Snow Miser chuckled as he winked at her. "Maybe when all this is over, we can have a nice cold drink?"

Sage rolled his eyes. "Seriously, are you sure you don't have a Vladat relative?"

"I'll consider that offer," Lea replied, waving goodbye for now. "Wish us luck."

"Let's just go before I lose my lunch from all this cheesy flattery," Macy groaned, rubbing the temples on her head.

Sage chuckled. "Don't worry, Mace. Once we got this one in the bag, you and I will have some private time. And I'll help wash the taste away."

"Appreciate it, Wolf Boy. Now less talk, more action!" Macy exclaimed, seriously up for some rescuing and butt-kicking.

Sage chuckled again. "That's my girl."

Soon, the group moved up the path. Sage was on edge as Lea held onto his fur. Moving with ghost-like footsteps, the rescue team clambered up until a light opened into a massive room. It was surprisingly very bright for the dark island. A grand piano stood at the far end, along with many other antics that looked like someone's high champagne tastes.

"Uh...What am I even looking at here?" Macy questioned, seriously not expecting any of this.

"North Wind's classy stuff. For an egotistical, narcissistic, and flat out selfish guy, he seems to have a not-so-bad taste with interior design," Lea explained, shrugging on that last part.

Sage shuttered. "Reminds me of the rich snobs who came to the fights."

"It's as if Lord Transyl and Nightmares had a baby," Macy remarked, now covering her eyes from the tacky room. "Somebody please guide me to where the fight is so I can let out this anger on the bad guys."

"I don't see North Wind, nor the Guardians. We should focus on finding them," Lea suggested.

Sage sniffed around. "Hold on back," he said, scooting back as the sound of heels on the expensive floor sounded.

"Someone's coming! Quick, everyone, hide!" Macy ordered, grabbing Lea's wrist and hiding behind one of the big fancy chairs, getting down on their knees.

Sage stayed low in the tunnel, his hackles raised as he and his uncles stayed to the shadows.

Lea looked from the corner to see Kailash, whom had Nightlight and Katherine, still out in the open. "Kailash! You, Kate, and Nightlight need to hide!" she whisper-shouted from a distance.

Acting fast, Nightlight directed the Tall Goose to get over near a corner and have her in the same position she did from when the group first met her. This made Kailash look like a big fluffy bed that actually matched with the room. Nightlight and Katherine stayed deep in the Big Feathered Bird's feathers from being spotted.

Soon, the steps became louder until the figure showed himself. He appeared to be around the same height as Snow Miser, purple skin, had a big chin, and whitish purple hair that looked like wild cotton candy on his head. His attired was similar to a billionaire's outfit with velvet purple colors. He had on a dark purple jacket with light purple wind-like designs on the collar and sleeves, a buttoned dark raspberry colored buttoned shirt, a white ascot on his neck that seemed similar to Sandy's, dark pants, and black-and white tap shoes.

He was none other than North Wind.

"At last! Victory had never tasted so sweet!" North Wind boasted, tapping on the floors with glee. "Those Guardians will be gone in a matter of moments!"

But he wasn't alone. Behind him walking in the room was the Guardians' archenemy. The Boogeyman and Nightmare King himself: Pitch Black!

"Yes, the sweetness of sadness and fear. A beautiful and rare cocktail," Pitch added, joining North Wind.

Still hiding, Lea took out a tiny make-up compact mirror from her bag pocket to see the villains better.

 _Pitch Black?! Here!? I knew it!_ Lea thought to herself.

"Who knew that your little black sand can actually work the same way as that Gold Sand Guy's on those Guardian Nitwits besides making dark creatures?" North Wind smugly asked, leaning his weight on the grand piano.

"Just shows how dark we can be," Pitch said in agreement.

 _Dark sand that works the same way as Sandy's Dreamsand? What do they mean by that?_ Lea kept thinking to herself.

"Indeed. Just think. By the time we're done spreading fear in this pathetic planet, we'll be able to go to other dimensional worlds and conquer them all!" North Wind continued boasting.

Sage growled, about to lunge if his father hadn't held him back, holding him in a tight hug.

"Sage, wait," Whampire whispered.

Macy looked at Sage, trying to signal her love from keeping quiet by putting an index finger on her lips.

"I should get started packing my wardrobe. Best to look amazing while dominating," North Wind suggested.

Sage growled, fighting his urge to snap at the massive blow heart…no pun intended.

"Yes, but remember, we still have our grand finale to do here," Pitch snickered.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," North Wind sneered, grinning darkly.

 _Macy, now!_ Sage snarled mentally, his anger on the edge.

Hearing that, Macy halfway stood up, got out a shuriken and tossed it towards the chained chandelier from above the baddies. This clipped the chain and made the sparkly chandelier to fall.

"LOOK OUT!" Pitch hissed, diving out of the way.

Sage snarled, leaping from the shadows and snatching Pitch by the throat.

"GAH!" North Wind fell face forward and got halfway up with a sword pointing at his face. He looked up to see a white-wearing Brunette glaring at him.

"If I were you, I stay before I kick the air right of you, Windbag," Macy threatened.

Sage snarled as Pitch squirmed.

"I would watch yourself. Sage there is in a very protective mode," Whampire warned, moving into sight while giving a stern face. "Besides, if you escape him, then you'd be dealing with me."

Lea got out of hiding to face the Evil Wind Spirit with a not-so-happy face.

"Where are the Guardians?" Lea asked firmly.

"Like I'd answer to a weak mortal," North Wind scoffed, chuckling.

Before he knew it, Macy grabbed North Wind by the jacket and pushed him harshly against the wall; using her left hand to hold him while using the other to point at him. For a tall guy, he was very light to lift.

"Either you start answering to my friend or things start to get ugly!" Macy growled.

"Watch the wool! You are wrinkling my clothes!" North Wind shouted, struggling out of the Brunette's hold.

"Maybe I should show him how much we care about his clothes," Blitzwolfer said, flashing his sharp fangs and claws.

"AH, okay! Okay! Easy, Fito! Let's not go crazy here!" North Wind raised his hands in defense.

"Then start talking! What have you done with the Guardians, and where are they now?" Macy questioned, not leaving her fiery eyes.

"We have them locked up in the dungeons! Down the hall, make a left, third door on the right!" North Wind rambled his confession. "Their sidekicks are at the opposite wing! Same hall but opposite directions! But the Guardians won't be there for long!"

"Why is that?" Lea asked, not liking that last part.

Sage snarled, sinking his fangs slightly into Pitch's neck.

"AAAHHH! We're draining them of their beliefs and turning them into Nightmares!" Pitch screamed.

"WHAT?!" Macy and Lea exclaimed at once.

"It's true, I used that black sand Pitch gave me that was made for them that's similar to that other sand guy's but produces bad dreams instead of good ones!" North Wind confessed rapidly. "Once they were locked up and facing their fears, it was the exact energy to get my associate out from that miserable world he was stuck in to back here!"

"So that's it! The evil version of the Guardians we faced are just replicas coming from the real Guardians' personal doubts and fears!" Lea exclaimed in realization. "Pitch is feeding off the negative energy from not just children in this dimension but also from his own enemies to become stronger while weakening them at the same time!"

"That explains why the belief here from kids is getting dangerously low. It's being turned against the Guardians and replaced with Pitch's Nightmares," Macy said.

Sage snarled, hauling Pitch up as he rose to his hind paws and threw him into the wall, knocking him out before launching at North Wind.

"GAAAAAAAH! Get him away!" North Wind exclaimed, already running for his life after Macy let him go.

While Sage was busy putting the bite on the Wind Spirit, Lea hurried to Kailash to see Katherine lying down, nearly fading from existence with Nightlight looking in deep concern.

Even Kailash began honking in worry.

"There's no time to lose! I need one team to help me free the Guardians with the others handling Pitch and North Wind! Along with freeing the Guardians' helpers!" Lea exclaimed, knowing the fate of children's beliefs hangs in the balance.

Sage stopped his chase with a final pounce. "Wildmutt, hold him. Blitzwolfer, hold and keep an eye on Pitch. Alien X and Dad, help Macy with this lot. I'm going with Lea."

"Come on, Nightlight! I'll need your light and courage on this mission!" Lea picked up her little wooden toy before running deep into the hall.

She had no idea what they were about to face down there. But whatever it was, Lea and Sage knew they can't turn back now. Because if they don't do this, all wonder, hope, memories, dreams, fun, and imagination will be gone...forever!

 _That little blonde brat and her friends may have gotten the jump on me, along with my annoying and idiotic partner, but she will not see coming on nor handle what's waiting for her in the dungeons protecting my prisoners from getting free,_ Pitch thought, grinning darkly to himself as he knew the battle wasn't over yet for him.


	8. Guardians Rise Again

Sage didn't know he could be driven to move that fast. Not once. But now, he was, as the two ran in the direction of the worlds hope, wonder, memories, dreams, and fun.

"We should be close! Let's hope North Wind told us the truth about this room having the Guardians," Lea replied, now stopping towards a metal door.

Sage snarled, seeing it being locked. "Lea, get behind me, quick!"

Not wasting time, Lea hurried away from the door on what Sage was about to do.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!**

"ZETSU TENROU BATTOGA!" Sage yelled, calling upon the wind and using it to harden his attack as he smashed into the metal door, snatching it off its hinges.

Lea stared in amazement, looking at the door and then Sage. "Now _that_ was awesome. Nice!" she grinned with Nightlight giving a thumbs-up.

Sage panted. "Thanks, but let's save the compliments when lives aren't in danger."

"Right! We better hurry," Lea said, trying to stay focus and hurried in the room.

Once entering inside, she realized that the dungeons seemed completely bleak and dark. It seemed hard to tell how far and wide the room was. The only things that seemed to stand out were what appeared to be four coal-colored marble slabbed containers that were in the shapes of coffins and in the center. Each one had a living being inside whom were all lying completely asleep. They all seem to be surrounded by an unearthly glow that twisted and spiraled around them.

Lea went closer with Nightlight helping her see better, only to gasp sharply while covering her mouth in shock.

Sage growled at the sight of the Guardians. All were literally grey and almost lifeless, black tears streaming from their eyes.

"Lea, lets hurry," Sage said, snatching the iron bars that stood between them and the Guardians before snapping it with his fangs.

"We really need to get them out now!" Lea exclaimed, hurrying to see her favorite myths and legends being tortured in their sleep. The sight of them made her feel sad, angry, and concerned all at once. "Wait a minute! We're missing someone. Where's Sandy?!"

The blonde teen was correct! Within these strange coffins only held Jack Frost, North, Tooth, and Bunny.

Sage looked at the sand floating around the room. "One guess, and it's not good. Lea, how do you want to do this?"

"I...I don't know! I'm not even sure how to solve this!" Lea nearly shouted in panic, placing both her hands on her forehead while hyperventilating. "This is beyond anything I ever encountered!"

Nightlight tried to help calm her down by climbing up to her shoulder and gently patting on her neck.

Sage thought for a moment. "Lea... that thing you did before with Nightmare Easter Bunny. Could you do it again? Only amplify it with your bracelet and Nightlight?"

Lea stopped hyperventilating and looked at Sage, thinking about what he said. "...That...actually might work. But the amount of belief and courage I need to do for this plan? ...I'm not sure. There's just so much pressure here and many things that can go wrong! What if instead of fixing the problem, I end up making the situation worse?!"

Sage shifted to human form, resting his hands on either side of Lea's face that forced her to look into his calm blue eyes.

"Lea, remember. Do not doubt yourself. You did it before and you can do it again. Just remember what you're fighting for. Remember the happiest moment you had with the Guardians," Sage explained.

Lea remained stunned. Staring into those cold blue eyes reminded her of the Guardian of Fun when going on her first adventure in meeting the other Guardians.

Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath to let it out slowly, she grabbed Sage's hands and gently moved them away from her face.

"...You're right, Sage. That's exactly what I have to do. Maybe even more than that," Lea replied, opening her eyes and smiling confidently. "Let's save the Guardians of Childhood."

Sage smiled. "Let me know how I can help."

"I'll need you to help me find the biggest nightmare sand to reverse it into dreamsand. If we do that, it should be enough to strengthen the Guardians of Childhood from vanishing into nonexistence," Lea replied.

Sage nodded. "Kay. Stand behind me."

"You got it," Lea said, moving to position.

Relaxing the tension in his body and focusing his mind, Sage opened his eyes, revealing the warm golden yellow. Looking around, Sage growled as he half shifted in front of Lea. His nails growing out and pointy while his fangs grew from his mouth.

"It's...right in front of me...four feet." Sage growled, his voice deep and husky.

"Okay...Here it goes," Lea muttered, taking a deep breath to move towards the direction of where Sage was pointing.

Just when she was about to get close, Nightlight sensed something wrong and tugged Lea's arm. Noticing her wooden toy's actions, Lea quickly moved back with Sage when they heard maniacal laughter.

"Easier said than done," came a voice.

In front of the heroes where the nightmare sand was formed into Jackmare! Instead of wearing a jacket like his original, he had on v-neck undershirt with vest, trousers, and poncho. From when Jack Frost first became a spirit three-hundred years ago.

"Oh, no. Not you again!" Lea exclaimed, quickly grabbing her hockey stick for battle and standing back.

Nightlight got out his diamonded-dagger spear and went into a defending stance.

"Hey, princess. Did you miss me?" Jackmare asked, grinning his sinister smile at Lea. "You didn't really think Pitch Black would leave his prisoners unguarded, did you? My Dark Master thought of a back-up plan in case you or anyone else would try to free them by sending us here," Jackmare sneered.

"' _Us_?" Lea repeated that last part the Anti-Guardian of Fun mentioned, worried about her answer.

Just then, two more and final Guardians took shape next to Jackmare.

On his right was a Nightmare version of the Tooth Fairy. Her body and feather details were completely made of black velvet sand like the others. And her sand-colored eyes were magenta pink.

And on his left was an evil Nightmare Sandy. It was a perfect duplicate of him but in black colored sand and his eyes, for once, matched the same golden colors as Pitch's animal minions.

This was the final battle: Lea, Sage and Nightlight VS The Anti-Guardians of Fun, Memories, and Dreams.

It all came down in deciding whether Earth falls into darkness forever or gets its light back once more. And neither team will be backing down.

Quickly shifting to his wolf form, Sage snarled, snatching one of Dark Tooth's wings in his fangs and throwing her against the wall. Raising his head, Sage released a large howl.

 **AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"You little-!" Dark Tooth growled. She shot up and charged forward at Sage, coming toward him with incredible speed. But even she was too slow. Sage dodged at the very last second and grabbed Dark Tooth by the leg. He smashed her repeatedly into the cold, hard ground until she had no fight or consciousness left.

Lea quickly tossed Nightlight toward Dark Sandy so he could battle him while she took her fight against the Anti-Guardian of Fun.

Nightlight jumped all over the place as Dark Sandy tried to trap the puppet in his hands, but Nightlight was nimbler than he looked. He effortlessly jumped out and delivered a hard blow to Dark Sandy's face.

"This is where it all ends. Hate, darkness, and fear shall rule this world. Give up now while you can," Jackmare replied, swinging his staff to hit Lea. He blasted a shot of dark ice, but Lea dodged with ease.

"Never! I won't let you take away what the Guardians protect and stand for!" Lea exclaimed, blocking Jackmare's attacks with her hockey stick while avoiding him as well.

"But we already have. It's too late for them. You already lost. I can already sense the fear within you. You're not a hero. You're just a weak, pathetic, clumsy teen who should have grown up already. You still carry a baby toy around that was made by two people who are dead. All because you don't want to move on and forget them,"

Lea felt like tears forming in her eyes. She became off guard just enough for Jackmare to kick her to a stone wall before collapsing to her knees.

"Face facts, Lea. You are nothing. The only thing that makes you something is your little walking toothpick," Jackmare taunted, walking towards his defeated teen and pointing his staff at her

The blonde teen felt hurt on the inside, desperately wanting to give up.

"LEA!" Sage shouted, getting her attention. "Remember who you are. Remember your belief!"

Hearing her friend made Lea close her eyes and steadily took a few deep breathes in calming down.

"…No…You're wrong about me. I've always been brave and strong, with or without Nightlight. And despite all my flaws and doubts, it doesn't make me weak or pathetic," Lea said, clenching her fists and not lifting her head up just yet. "You're not real, and I won't let fake fears like you break my spirit again!"

When she said that, Lea lifted her head, grabbed plus pulled Jackmare's staff close, and placed her left hand on his chest. Once doing that and concentrated, the Anti-Guardian of Fun began to turn golden colored.

Lea's entire body glowed with a golden aura. Bright streams of light came all around her. Her belief grew as bright as the radiant light she gave off. The darkness began to shrink as she shined.

"NO! STOOOOP!" Jackmare yelled, shouting in agony until he disappeared in a floating pile of dreamsand.

"Sage! Nightlight! Let's end this nightmare, together!" Lea shouted, already running towards the remaining Nightmare Guardians her friends were fighting.

Nightlight nodded his head, focusing deeply to increase his light before touching Nightmare Sandy in making him into dreamsand and landing on Lea's right hand.

Focusing deeply, Lea closed her eyes again. She let the warmth of her beliefs flow within her. Lea kept thinking of her past good experiences with the new friends she met. Along with her family...even her departed ones.

Sage shifted before stepped forward, resting his hands on her shoulders, providing his own memories of joy, happiness, fun, and hope.

The strength of Lea's hope grew immensely. Nightlight joined Sage and Lea, their power overflowed.

 _I can do this. For the Guardians. My friends. My family...my cousins!_

Her crystal bracelet and Nightlight glowed brighter than ever. Lea used one hand with her bracelet to reach towards the Nightmare sand with the other for Nightlight to get close in doing the same.

Sage smiled as he felt the warmth grow from Lea. "Together, Lea."

Nodding, the blonde teen kept believing and let her hand touch the black sand. Nightlight used both his tiny wooden hands and spear to touch it, too.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Tooth screamed, as her body glowed and turned into golden dust.

Soon, all the creatures of darkness were erased.

As the two remembered their happiest points, golden sand began to fill the room as the Guardians rapidly began to come back into color.

Soon, some of the Dreamsand began to fly out of the dungeons and pass the room Macy, Katherine, and Sage's family were before it got out of the island.

"Whoa! You guys seeing this?!" Macy asked, seriously amazed here.

"Beautiful," Whampire said, watching some of the sand transform into a school of fish, circling him plus his family, and scattered.

"I know, right?!" Macy exclaimed, not leaving her eyes off the dreamsand.

Wildmutt even tried playfully chasing after a few more sand-like creatures being formed. There were manta-rays, cub tigers, and so on.

When the sand crossed past Kailash with her unwell friend, it brought the colors and strength back into the Guardian of Imagination. She got up and jumped off her feathered friend.

"They did it," Katherine replied, grinning.

"Katherine! You're okay!" Macy exclaimed, seeing the Guardian of Imagination moving and talking again.

"Thanks to Lea and Sage. However, I believe they could use some more help,"

Nodding her head, the Brunette Vigilante looked at Whampire and said, "Stay here and watch over the scumbags for me. I'm going with Katherine."

* * *

Sage opened his eyes and smiled at seeing the dancing dreams that surrounded them.

After opening her eyes, too, Lea finally admired the gorgeous sand above her head.

"This is beyond amazing!" Lea exclaimed. She was happy until she noticed the Guardians were still trapped in their eternal coffins of slumber. "Huh?! What!? I thought that trick would work and free them!"

"Maybe they just need a good friend to wake them up," Sage suggested, knowing how his little sister needed him when she had nightmares.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that with those weird shield things surrounding them?" Lea questioned, getting closer to figure out a plan.

Curious, Lea got out her hockey stick and tried hitting Jack Frost's coffin shield with it, only to have no effect on it. She then let Nightlight try breaking it with his diamond daggered staff by going on top of the coffin, but it had zero scratches on the shield, too.

"Okay, we really need to think of a better plan here. Whatever these shield things are made of, it's practically invulnerable to out weapons," Lea deduced.

"Well, when brute force doesn't work, look at things from a different angle," Sage said, moving into a handstand.

"Hmmm..." Lea placed a hand on her chin to rub it in thought.

While doing that, Macy and Katherine showed up to the dungeon.

"When the moon rises," Macy started.

"So shall we," Katherine added, showing that she and her short-haired Burnette friend were really them.

"We came to check on you two. And by the looks of it, seems that you need some help," Macy pointed out, talking about the coffin traps. "Mind giving us what we just missed here?"

"Well, we were able to make sure they don't turn into Nightmares, but...they're still stuck," Sage said, whom remained upside down.

"Pffft, seriously?! No sweat," Macy held back a chuckle while bringing out her katana. "I can open those things in less than two seconds."

The Brunette Vigilante was about run in and hit one of the coffins until Katherine sticked her arm out in front of her to stop.

"I wouldn't advise that idea, Macy. Too risky," Katherine spoke up. "You could end up stabbing the Guardians within the coffins. And by the looks of it, these shields seem to run from the same essence as Pitch Black. My guess is that it works against force and fear."

"Okay, so if we can't bash these coffins open, then what can we do?" Macy asked, putting her katana away.

"Try to reach the people inside," Sage said, getting himself right-side up again.

"How? We can't even wake them up while they're still trapped inside those things," Macy replied.

While thinking, Lea felt a tug on her jacket to see Nightlight-whom was still standing on top of Jack Frost's coffin-trying to say something. Once getting her attention, he was acting out being scared on one side, giving a kiss while moving to the other, and then putting his hands together to rest his head as if sleeping peacefully.

Although it may seem like total gibberish to others, Lea completely understood what he was saying and smiled.

"Nightlight, you're a genius!" Lea exclaimed to the toy before looking back at her friends. "I know what we have to do! Sage, go to Tooth's coffin! Macy, take Bunny's! Katherine, go to North's! I'll handle Jack's!"

Sage stared in confusion but nodded. "Okay."

Macy and Katherine were both perplexed on what the blonde teen had in mind but did what she said.

"All right...now what?" Macy questioned, standing in position next to Bunny's coffin. "I am seriously lost here."

"Katherine mentioned that the coffins' shields work against force and fear. So, why not use something that is neither of those things?" Lea explained.

"You mean like kindness?" Sage asked, getting in front of Tooth's coffin.

"Sort of. You see, back in the day, when my grandparents were still around, I used to have a hard time sleeping in somewhere that wasn't my own home," Lea explained, looking down at Nightlight with a small smile in the memory. "I was scared that something would come get me as soon as the lights would go out. So, every night, my grandparents would sing me a lullaby before saying goodnight and kiss me. Whenever they kiss me goodnight, to me, it felt like magic. It would take away all the hurt of day...At least, that's what they've told me."

"So...how exactly does this help us?" Macy questioned, definitely lost on where Lea was going with this.

"You want us...to kiss them?" Sage asked.

"Weeeell yes," Lea bashfully admitted, nervously chuckling while rubbing the back of her neck.

Macy just looked at the blonde teen as if she had lost her marbles. "...Okay, anybody else got a better idea that doesn't sound something like a sappy fairytale?"

"No, wait! That might actually work," Katherine replied, looking at North's coffin that's in front of her. "A kiss is a hopeful element. If we each bring out our own love of the chosen center in the Guardians, it should let us break through the shields and wake them up."

Sage looked at Tooth before sighing.

"Sleeping Beauty...Oh boy. Macy, don't hit me later, please?" Sage asked, knowing he is probably going to have a field day with his girl in doing this.

"I won't hate you nor say anything about this if you promise to do the same for me when I'm stuck kissing this furball," Macy quickly remarked, raised her hands in defense while pointing at Bunny.

"You both do realize that it doesn't have to be on the lips, right? It can be just on the cheek, nose, or forehead," Lea explained. "This isn't a true love's kiss thing we're doing here, for crying out loud."

"And as much as I admire North, I only see him as a brother," Katherine reminded. "Besides, my heart belongs to someone else, as well."

Sage looked at Katherine with a smile. "Then he is a very lucky man."

Katherine lightly chuckled, giving a sad smile while turning her head away. "If only he knew of my existence to know that,"

Sage looked at her in confusement. There was something she wasn't telling that involves whom she loves.

"Okay. On the count of three, we're gonna give them the kiss of goodnight together. Everyone ready?" Lea asked.

"One," Sage said, leaning close to Tooth's forehead.

"Two," Macy said, moving forward towards Bunny's cheek.

Katherine and Lea looked at each other before sharing a nod. "Three!"

Once doing it at the same time, the nightmare shields gave away like vapor for them. Sage kissed Tooth on her forehead, Macy gave a quick peck in the left cheek for Bunny, Katherine did a kiss on North's right cheek, and Lea left a passionate fast kiss in Jack's nose.

"OI! WHO LET THE KANGAROO OUT!" Bunny yelled, waking up with a start.

"GAH! Down, Crazy Rabbit!" Macy shouted, quickly getting in fighting stance with Sage quickly shifting into his wolf form to defend his girl.

"Bunny, relax! You're safe!" Lea immediately said, trying to calm him down. "We helped save you plus woke you up from Pitch's Nigthmare sand and becoming Nightmares!"

"Ah, carrots! Can't believe that dingo blindsided me," Bunny growled before catching sight of Sage. "Uhhh…that is a big dog."

"Don't worry. He's not gonna eat you nor attack you," Lea assured, trying to keep the Guardian of Hope from freaking out when he's already been through enough torture in one day.

"That's Sage, and he's not a dog," Macy corrected, now giving a quick look at Lea. "Not one word to the others about this."

Sage flashed a peace sign with his paws. "Sup."

Lea raised her hands while moving her hand to her lips like she was zipping them before flicking away the key and giving her a thumbs-up.

Just then, she started to hear the other Guardians begin to stir up.

"I just dreamed all my teeth were falling out!" Tooth said, white as a sheet.

"That's pretty typical," Jack said, slowly getting up. "Lots of people dream that. It's not that scary."

"It is if you're the Tooth Fairy," North replied, groaning a bit.

"Take it slow, everyone. You've been out for a while," Sage warned, as the other Guardians woke up and got to their feet.

"Not to mention nearly drained from existence," Macy remarked, trying to help Bunny up.

Lea watched Jack Frost rubbing his eyes before meeting them with hers.

"L-Lea?" the Guardian of Fun questioned, feeling his forehead. "How...Am I still dreaming?"

"No, Jack. You're definitely wide awake, and what you've been through was no dream," Lea said, before lunging herself and hugging Jack Frost. "I'm so glad you and the others are okay."

Sage looked to Macy and smiled. "Let's get out of here, guys and gals. I think a more peaceful place is needed."

"I second that," Macy agreed, smiling lovingly. "Somewhere for all of us to get to know each other better and catch up on what has happened."

Katherine, whom still had a dazed North by her side, lowered her snow hood to hide her face until it was the right time to reveal herself to the rest of the Guardians while leaving the dungeons with everyone else.


	9. Time to be A Guardian and a Human

The four teens helped the Guardians for a bit until they were completely awake and well from that Nightmare torture. After taking the lead back to the main room in meeting with Sage's family and Kailash, the Guardians and their rescuers saw a golden-colored man that was floating plus using his sand to chat with Whampire.

Whampire chuckled when he saw the golden man looking nervous as he created a set of snapping fanged jaws. "Don't worry. I'm not the teeth sinking kind of vampire," the Vladat assured him.

"Sandy!" the Guardians and Lea exclaimed together in happiness.

The Guardian of Dreams looked over and happily waved 'hello' to see his friends again.

"You're alive!" Tooth exclaimed in happiness.

"But how? I thought North Wind helped Pitch destroy you!" Jack stated, both amazed yet confused.

"I believe I can help answer that,"

Everyone became a bit startled when a certain Celestialsapien appeared beside them and spoke.

"Alien X! A little more warning next time, please," Macy recommended, placing a hand on her chest.

Wildmutt jumped with joy and happily went up to Alien X, giving the alien a joyful lick on the face. Alien X laughed as he petted the friendly Vulpimancer.

"Sorry. Your Dream-Making friend appeared after you and Katherine left," Alien X explained, talking to Macy. "Turns out, whatever Lea and Sage did, it not only restored the positive balance of children's beliefs and strengthen the Guardians, but it also brought the Sandman back."

"That's great! Did you also find the Guardians' helpers in the opposite dungeon?" Lea asked.

"And safely brought them back to their respected homes in continuing their tasks to bring back the magic," Alien X answered, nodding his head. "I even took care of a few Nightmares still roaming around those areas."

"Speaking of Nightmares, where's Pitch and North Wind?" Jack questioned, still a bit weary on the black starry being.

Alien X pointed at the corner of the room as his answer, showing Pitch and North Wind tied up by bright energy ropes. They even seemed to be surrounded by a sparkling bubble-like shield and sound couldn't be heard from within or out. From out of the shield, Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer were guarding it.

"Until we figure out what to do with them, I had them incased in an energy-sphere to prevent them using their powers and so they won't hear our conversations when discussing information that they could use against us," Alien explained.

"Now that is pretty clever and effective," Macy replied, seriously impressed.

Lea then noticed Sandy bringing out sand images of a candy cane, a tooth, an Easter egg, and snowflake. "Hey, Jack. I think Sandy wants you and the other Guardians."

Seeing what she meant, the Guardian of Fun smiled and hurried over there with the others.

Sage and his friends plus family watched as all the Guardians ran towards Sandy, hugging the short man. All except Katherine, who stood by the shifter.

"Why aren't you over there?" Sage asked.

"I can't, Sage. None of the Guardians should know about me. MiM believed that there was a right time and place for me to reveal not just myself but other things," Katherine explained, looking at the reunited Protectors of Belief before staring at her feet while tugging her hood down more. "Besides, the one I like might not even feel the same way for me as I have for him in after so many centuries in logging him."

Sage growled. "Katherine, one person can't dictate who you can be around," he said, before shoving Katherine close to the other Guardians. "You need your family."

Katherine looked at Sage before the Guardians in front of her that were distance away chatting to each other. For once in her years of being the Guardian of Imagination, she had no idea what to do. Seeing the Guardians up close than her books seemed very different for Katherine. This could be her chance to actually come out of hiding.

"Um..." Katherine gulped, now feeling doubtful and swiftly tried to make her way to Kailash before anyone would notice.

Sage got in the way, grabbing her gently by the wrist and pulling her towards the Guardians.

"Everyone, I want you to meet someone," Sage said through a mouthful.

"Sage, no! What are you doing?! I can't be here anymore! I did what I was supposed to do and now have to go!" Katherine nearly yelled in her whispers to the Wolfblood, struggling her wrist free while trying to tug backwards from getting close to the Guardians. "Let go of me, Sage!"

"No. You know my story, Katherine. You know how I felt when I was alone. I can see in your eyes that you're the same way. It's time to stop thinking like a Guardian and start thinking like a human being," Sage said, pulling a little more till they were in the midst of the Guardians. "It's time for you to be happy."

Katherine didn't need to look up to know she was in front of the Guardians. She just kept her hood plus head down and waved her hand in saying 'hello'.

Sage growled, pushing her in the middle of her back before moving over to Macy. He lightly shoved his head and neck into her arms before looking at Katherine again.

Katherine stumbled forward until she felt someone's body in front of her.

"Whoa! You okay?" a cool voice asked with a gentle and caring way while keeping the girl still from falling.

The auburn-haired girl slowly took a peek up to see that she was in front of Jack Frost before quickly looking down and nodding her head.

Sage smiled, catching a thumbs-up from his uncles and father.

 _She needs this,_ Sage said through his mental link to Macy, feeling her arms tighten on him.

"So, are you going to tell us your name or what?" Jack asked, giving an amused smile at the shy girl. "I don't suppose you're related to Lea? Considering you both seem cluzty and quiet, I mean," he joked with a chuckle.

Katherine shook her head and gently got out of his hold, hiding the tint of red in her cheeks. She managed to bump into the Guardian of Memories.

"Hello, sweetie! I love your coat! It's so pretty!" Tooth complimented with glee, spinning around happily. "I bet they're not as pretty as your teeth! May I see them?" She asked, about to reach her hands towards Katherine's face.

"No! No thank you!" Katherine spoke in a gruffy voice as if she had a sore throat, already stepping back away from Tooth.

"Katherine!" Sage called from where he stood.

The Guardian of Imagination stiffened when Sage called out her name in front of the Big Five, feeling everyone looking at her.

"Katherine? As in Lea's bookworm friend?" Jack asked, remembering that name from Lea while at the North Pole before giving a playful smirk. "She told me that you were a bigger fan of us than her. Really nice to meet you."

North looked at the yellow-hooded girl. There was something familiar about her to him. Even the name. He watched Jack try to shake her hand, only for the girl to step back and lower her hood more forward.

"Katherine, let them in. Don't be afraid to speak...To be part of something you want," Sage said, as tears formed in his eyes.

Sighing, Katherine reluctant extended her hand and shook it with Jack Frost's. "It's nice to finally meet you, too, Jackson Overland Frost," she spoke in a normal tone this time.

Bunny moved forward. "Nice to meet you, Sheila."

"Same to you, E. Aster Bunnymund," Katherine gave a smile underneath her hood. "Really an honor to meet a Pooka such as yourself, one of the rarest and most mysterious creatures in the universe personally. I do admire how you protect Spring and ensure the cycle of life every year."

"Oh, I like you," Bunnymund said, smirking at Jack. "Ya hear that, Frostbite? She admires what I do."

Jack rolled his eyes on that, acting like he doesn't care. "Big deal," he scoffed.

"Break out the toast, someone's gettin' jelly," Blitzwolfer joked, making most of his friends laugh.

Katherine held back a chuckle on Jack's somewhat jealousy until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Katherine saw the Guardian of Dreams waving 'hi' and extending his hand to her, as well.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie. The Guardian of Dreams and wisest of them all. Glad to know you're still peaceful yet occasionally playful by nature," Katherine remarked while shaking his hand.

Sandy smiled giving an eloquent bow.

Katherine couldn't help but give another giggle, actually feeling more comfortable meeting the Guardians. She then went up to the Guardian of Memories.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Queen Toothiana. I did not mean to disrespect you," Katherine apologized, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "It's remarkable how you and your Tooth Fairy Armies help young children remember what is important. I'm glad to meet you, as well."

"Oh, sweetie...no harm done. None at all," Tooth said, rubbing Katherine's cheek.

Katherine smiled a bit on Tooth's motherly touch. After she felt the Flying Warrioress let go, Katherine knew that there was one Guardian left to greet. And this was the hardest for her.

North walked forward towards the girl, wondering what she was about to say to him.

"St. Nicolas North. You're probably thinking that you know me somewhere and wanted to ask me if we've met," Katherine started, already getting something out of her jacket pocket before placing it in North's big, right-palmed hand. "This should answer your questions."

As he studied what the girl put in his hand, North's eyes grew wide. From within his hand was a familiar detailed gold compass that was pointing at him.

"It...it can't be..." North muttered, looking at the hooded girl.

"It can...And it is," Katherine answered, lowering her hood to finally reveal her face and tears coming down from her grey eyes. "I missed you, North. So glad to see you again after all these years."

Without warning, she went forward and hugged the rotund man.

Sage smiled; a single tear dripping from the side of his muzzle.

Macy grinned warmly, actually happy to see this joyful reunion.

"Hey, North. Mind telling us what's going on here?" Jack Frost spoke up, a bit confused here.

Sage smiled. "Reminds me of when I met Whampire and Sasha."

"Katherine is a very, very close friend," North said pulling Katherine into a bear hug.

"Indeed. I'm also a Guardian, just like the rest of you," Katherine admitted, squeezing one more hug with North before letting go. "Chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect more than just children's beliefs in us."

"Unbelievable," Bunny said, seriously speechlessly.

"Yay, another girl on the team!" Tooth squealed happily.

"So, what other things do you protect?" Jack questioned, flashing another one of his dashing smiles. "What's your center?"

"Imagination. I like to draw, write, and record what's important," Katherine explained. "They're mostly about all of you. But I also get to explore other dimensional worlds and write about others heroes. Most specifically, the saviors that tagged along with Lea in stopping Pitch's plans and saving all of you."

Bunny looked at the interesting figures standing behind the wolf and white ninja.

"Okay, but who are these blocks, anyway?" Bunny asked.

Lea, whom was watching the whole thing, came in and introduced the team. "These are some new friends I met after our first gathering at the North Pole. All aliens with good hearts. There's Blitzwolfer, Wildmutt, Alien X, Whampire, his son Sage that is a Wolfblood, and Macy."

"Sup," Alien X waved. He noticed Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt eyeing Bunny very carefully with a devilish smirk.

"Don't even think about it, mongrels," Bunny said, leering at the alien canines.

"Is he a... vampire?" Tooth asked, pointing at Whampire.

The Vladat smiled and nodded. "Alien vampire, to be precise," He approached the Tooth Fairy. "So, you're a fan of teeth, huh? How are mine?" He opened his jaw to reveal his sharp, yellow jagged teeth.

Tooth let out a huge scream. "They're horribly-" She paused before saying something regretful. "Splendid!" She lied through her plastered smile.

Whampire frowned. "You don't have to lie. I won't suck your blood out of anger. I may look like a monster, but I don't act like one."

Tooth turned pale as a Vladat. "You really drink blood with those fangs?!"

"Relax, I don't even drink blood,"

"Oh..." Tooth sighed in relief.

"I actually drain people's energy,"

Tooth yelped before hiding behind Jack.

"Real smooth," said Blitzwolfer.

"Dad! Stop scaring the Tooth Fairy," Sage lightly scolded at Whampire before turning to the Guardian of Memories. "Sorry about that. My dad isn't going to drain anyone. Especially to his love ones. Besides, Vladats use an energy substitute."

"And what exactly is this substitute?" Jack questioned, a bit interested.

The Wolfblood looked at Katherine and smiled. "Why don't you tell them, Guardian of Imagination?"

Smiling, Katherine step up to give the answer. "Sugar. Whampire, his older brother, Vamps, and father, Vampiro, use sugar that gives them just enough power the same way like energy does. Another interesting fact about them is the only time they use their teeth in biting their family is either sometimes because of an itch or helping one of their love ones to relax."

The Guardians-minus Katherine-and Lea looked at Sage, Macy, and the others in slight confusement, wondering if what Katherine said was right.

"That's all true. From what I learned about Katherine tonight, she knows practically everything about us," Macy remarked. "Anyway, to change the subject, I'm also Sage's girlfriend and happen to enjoy taking down baddies," she explained, pounding her fist to her palmed hand with a smirk and folding her arms. "And I have to admit, you Guardians are seriously a lot different than I expected. I never pictured Santa Claus as a Russian Thief Fighter, the Easter Bunny as a lean Australian Warrior, the Tooth Fairy as a Hummingbird Lady, or Jack Frost looking around my age plus striking in appearance."

Tooth smiled. "We all just want to make the kids happy. My look actually comes from Southeast Asia."

Sage smirked, wagging his tail. "Well, you all definitely know how to handle yourselves."

"Never heard of a Wolfblood," Jack said, moving around Sage curiously.

"Oh, you should hear the whole story about them," Macy recommended, chuckling. "It's nearly exciting as all of you."

"Tooth lives in Southeast Asia?! No way!" Lea exclaimed.

"It's true. Tooth's Palace is at Southeast Asia, hidden in the Yellow Mountain Range of Huangshan. It's supposed to be beautiful and her little fairy helpers are the ones who collect the teeth all over the globe and place them in the Library of Memories," Katherine explained. "Although Queen Toothiana supervises the operations and sends her fairies on where to go, she occasionally gets a chance to collect the teeth herself, in order to see the kids. She did that ever since the events when Pitch once stole Tooth's fairies and the children's memory teeth. It's also when the Guardians came up with a plan to keep kids believing in her by collecting the teeth themselves and ended up turning it into a competition."

Lea held back a laugh on that. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Sage chuckled. "Nothing can surprise me anymore. At least, when it comes to magic."

"Boy, I'll say," Macy commented, now looking at Katherine. "How badly did this competition thing go for the boys?"

"Let's just say that they were so caught up in getting more teeth than the others that they forgot to leave behind gifts," Katherine answered, placing a hand on her mouth from letting out a loud laugh.

Lea, however, couldn't hold it anymore and just laughed while holding her stomach. "How could you guys possibly forget such an important part in the Guardian of Memories' job?!"

"Now that's just ironic," Macy remarked, shaking her head while smiling.

Sage chuckled. "Let me guess. You guys didn't have actual time for children while you were _helping_ children, as well?"

"Um...Yes," North admitted sheepishly.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "That is literally what North told me back in the Warren when handling a little girl that accidentally ended up there by North's snow globes!"

That made the blonde teen stop laughing. "Wait, what?! You had a child in Bunny's home and no one even noticed it?!" Lea exclaimed, now more horrifyingly shocked than excitedly amazed.

"I don't think that was a wise move to tell Lea about that one, Jack," Katherine pointed out.

Sage laughed. "Sounds about as bad as three pre-teen boys following a wolf to a haunted house," he said, looking at Macy and his father and uncles.

Blitzwolfer and Whampire laughed heartily.

Macy groaned while facepalming about that event. "And what's worse, one of those boys happened to be my little brother. Along with him and his friends sneaking out at night to solve the mystery of looking for the heroes in that town. I swear, those boys will be the death of me, one of these days."

"Yeah, but can we please get back to the whole 'little girl in the Warren' subject?! How exactly did that happen?!" Lea nearly shouted, not interested in that Grant Mansion story. "Did you at least manage to get her back home safely!?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. "I kind of sicked Jamie's greyhound, Abby, on Bunny that managed to create the event from there."

"And, to answer that last question, Jack Frost did take her home before her parents realized she was missing," Katherine added.

Lea blinked, seriously stunned. "Wait...Jamie? As in Jamie Bennett? And the little girl that was in Bunny's Warren. Was her name Sophie?"

"Um, yeah. Jamie could see the others and Abby caught sight of Bunny. Bunny was acting uppity and I started Jamie's alarm clock that got Abby's racing mojo going," Jack said with a smirk, laughing at the memory.

"Oh, dear," Katherine muttered, taking a few steps back from what's about to happen next.

"WHAT?! Are you out of your fun-loving mind, Frost?! You could have gotten Jamie hurt! Just like that crazy sleigh ride you pulled!" Lea nearly shouted in anger that surprised everyone, including Jack. "Are you trying to give them heart attacks or broken bones?! And what about Sophie!? How could you let her get one of North's snow globes without realizing it?!"

Jack shrugged. "But they didn't."

The Guardians' response was a kick in the teeth for Lea.

"Lea, kids are only kids for a little while," The Guardian of Fun reasoned. "So they have to experience a little action before they become boring grown-ups."

Bunny shook his head. "Sometimes, your humor escapes me, Frost."

Katherine lightly facepalmed on Jack Frost's response while letting out a long hard sigh. _Oh, for the love of all things children believe in. Why must he occasionally be such a handsome simpleton?_ She thought to herself and lowering her head before shaking it.

"Boring grown-ups?!" Lea exclaimed, seriously offended by that. "Is that what you think of me!?"

"Okay, break it up, you two! Also, how do you even know those specific names on those kids and dog, Lea? Along with the events?" Macy asked the blonde teen, real curious about the Teen Believer's knowledge while trying to prevent this conversation from getting ugly. "Did Katherine tell you about that story?"

Katherine shook her head again, after lifting her head up and removing her hand from her face. "I only gave her the Jack Frost story. Along with telling her a few other known legends with some of them involving the Grant Mansion."

Sage looked at Lea for a moment before understanding. "You're related to them. Aren't you? I know that look of worry anywhere. It happens with family a lot."

Sighing, Lea nodded her head. "Remember when I mentioned about having cousins in a hometown that I stopped going to five years back? Well, Jamie and Sophie Bennett are those cousins, and the town they live in is called Burgess."

The Guardians looked at Lea worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"I had other things on my mind during that insane first meet! Besides, it's hard to talk about family members you haven't seen in years. Especially when it was during a time where our grandparents passed away," Lea admitted, rubbing her arm anxiously. "I'm not even sure if they still want to see me after so much heartache and pain."

Jack sighed before pulling Lea into a hug, using his wooden staff to hold around her waist and hook her the way a shepherd does with his sheep. "Of course they do. Family is family, and nothing ever changes that," he lucid, rubbing the girl's back in comfort.

"Even if it's a broken one?" Lea questioned, still not convinced.

"Lea, your cousins love you just as much as you love them," Katherine reasoned. "Why do you think I hurried back to New York earlier tonight? It's because I came to Jamie and Sophie while protecting them from a Nightmare Horse that was about to take them. They were worried about you, and Jamie asked me to go find plus protect you."

The blonde teen looked at the Guardian of Imagination in surprise. "...Really?"

"Yes. And I'm glad that they did. I found you trying to stand your ground against that Jackmare creature!"

"Lea. Macy and I are proof that when something was broken, it's never really broken. There's always time for hope and love," Sage said, looking at Macy for a moment.

"Wolf Boy's right. We've all had experienced heartaches before in our past lives, but we eventually got through them," Macy reasoned.

"Even the Guardians and myself have gone through such a remorseful event. Before and after," Katherine added.

Lea looked at the Guardians, whom nodded their heads on what Katherine said was true.

"Huh..." the blonde teen muttered.

Sage smiled. "North, mind if I make a request for a sleigh ride out of season?"

"Not at all. Everyone loves the sleigh after all," North answered, knowing where Sage was going with this.

"Sleigh ride?" Lea questioned, totally at a slight lost.

"I have an idea that has worked before," Sage said with a wink. "Besides, I want to see the look on Tommy's face when I said that I rode in Santa's sleigh."

Macy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, man, somebody get a camera for that one! I want to keep it and save it as my screensaver!"

Whampire laughed, along with Blitzwolfer and Alien X.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Bunny asked, looking at Pitch and North Wind, whom were currently hog tied.

"Well, I know a certain Miser Brother that could handle North Wind and have him sent to Mother Nature in knowing an appropriate punishment," Lea suggested. "Snow Miser!" she called out.

Snow Miser appeared from an ice-like stalagmite, shattering it with over gusto and ending in an elegant bow. "You called, milady?"

Lea chuckled and nodded her head. "We were able to rescue the Guardians and bring back children's beliefs. We also got your brother and Pitch Black," she explained, directing her hand to where the two troublemakers were located. "May you please make sure to take North Wind back home to your dimensional world and have Mother Nature know what happened so she can think of a punishment for him?"

"Oh, mother is going to being pulling him over her knee for this one," Snow Miser smirked. "As you wish, my lady. Would you like me to...deal with this hoodlum as well?" he sneered down at Pitch Black.

"I guess it all depends on what my friends think," Lea answered, looking at the Guardians, Sage's family, and Macy. "Is that okay?"

Sage looked at Pitch for a moment, his eyes hard. "Personally, I think we should stick him in a playpen with a bunch of toddlers giggling and laughing about how much he looks like Severus Snape. However, I think a mother's stern disposition may be what he needs."

Bunny nodded. "A place where this wanker is away from children is good enough for me."

"Same," Tooth said with Sandy nodding.

"I'm fine with whatever," Macy shrugged.

"Okay, then. Seeing that everyone agrees, you may also bring Pitch Black for Mother Nature to handle, too, Snow Miser," Lea answered. "Thanks again for helping us. Even though we jumped to conclusions and nearly thought you were behind all of this. I'm really glad that you weren't."

"Not a problem, milady," Snow Miser said, snagging his brother and the Man of Darkness by their collars after Alien X made the shield around them disappear.

"Snow Miser, hang on," Sage said, moving over to the two spirits. "Either of you come near my friends or family, and you'll be dealing with worse than bruises or slobber on your person."

"And even though darkness finds a way back, there will always be light to keep everything what children believe in alive," Macy added, walking over Sage's side confidently.

"You two better watch yourselves," Snow Miser warned. "These two have very effective team work and persuasion."

He was right. Although foiled again, Pitch Black was plotting in his mind in getting revenge on those who stopped him and Northwind's brilliant plan in turning the Guardians into Nightmares. Especially on the blonde teen and secret Guardian. All he could do was give a small glare at Lea, knowing this will not be the last she'll see him.

Snow Miser then disappeared in a snow and ice tornado with Pitch and North Wind. Sage turned to Lea with a smile.

"Let's take that ride," Sage said.


	10. Family is the Strongest Word

Hours later, Sage smiled in his human form as they flew the air in Santa's sleigh. Macy was laughing happily with Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer sticking their heads out like a bunch of dogs during a car ride involving the window seats down.

Katherine was riding with Kailash during the trip. The Giant Goose couldn't part herself flying without her friend/mother on top of her.

"AARROOOOOOOO! AR-AR-AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wildmutt howled.

"ROCK ON, BROTHA!" Blitzwolfer yelled into the sky.

The Short-Haired Brunette couldn't help but find this amusing and just kept laughing.

North chuckled. "Everyone loves the sleigh. We are almost there, Sage," he shouted. Sage nodded while standing up.

"Lea, will you join me?" Sage asked, offering his hand.

Although unsure, Lea smiled lightly and grabbed his hand.

Sage pulled her close going to the edge of the sleigh. "Hang on tight."

"Okay...I trust you," Lea said, getting goosebumps on what Sage has in mind.

"Ever skydived before?" Sage asked.

Lea gulped on where this was heading. "No. Not unless you count Jack Frost's crazy flying," she honestly answered.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Jack replied, acting like he was offended but not really in a playful manner.

"Well, this will be like that and the wildest slide you ever rode," Sage said, nodding to Sandy who smiled and did a double thumbs up.

"Oh, boy," Lea muttered. "What slide? We're above high ground!"

Sage chuckled. "That's the fun," he said, grabbing Lea and leaping off of the sleigh.

Jack and Macy watched from the edge to see Sage and Lea go down while falling thousands of feet below them.

"I'm starting to like this Wolfblood boyfriend of yours. He's almost as fun as I am," Jack remarked, giving an amused smirk.

"That's Sage for ya. Always warms up to people and help others with a push," Macy proudly announced.

Diving down swiftly, Sage yelled and hollered in thrill as they quickly began to reach the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lea screamed while freefalling and thinking she's going to lose her life.

Once they were about thirty feet from the ground, a large orange sand ramp appeared, allowing them to slide down comfortably like a kid's curly slide until they reached the ground easy.

"Some fun, huh, Lea?" Sage asked standing up and stretching.

Lea took a moment to catch her breath in order to lower her heartbeat. "Okay...That was...so awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping in delight.

Sage chuckled. "You and Macy have something in common. Now come on. It's time for the reason we're here."

As Lea followed the Wolfblood, she noticed the neighborhood around her. It all seemed very familiar to her.

"Where are we, Sage?" Lea asked.

Sage shifted to wolf form and gently took Lea's wrist in his mouth. He carefully led her down a small block, in front of a quant house with a white picket fence.

Once seeing the house, Lea slowly began to realize where she was it.

"Sage...Is this really what I think it is?" the blonde teen questioned, not sure if she's seeing this place right in disbelief.

Sage simply nuzzled her hand before opening the gate with his nose and nudging her into the yard. He then went up the stairs to the front door.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for a reunion?" Lea questioned, looking at the door. "It's already past midnight. Besides, what if I accidentally wake up Aunt Trish? She'll question how I ended up from New York to Pennsylvania!"

Sage rolled his eyes and shifted to human form. "Lea, she'll be happy to see you. Now quit stalling," he said, before knocking on the door, shifting back to wolf form, and leaping over the fence to disappear down the block.

"Sage! Don't you dare leave me here!" Lea nearly shouted while whispering, really not appreciating her friend pulling such a trick. "This is so not funny!"

Just then, she heard the door open. Turning around, Lea saw a young boy with unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He had a round and youthful face. It also looked like he was in his pjs and a small gap on the top of his teeth.

It was Lea's little cousin; Jamie Bennett.

To say the least, the two of them were staring at each other, completely stunned.

"Lea?" he asked, speechless.

"Hey, cousin. It's been a long time," the blonde teen managed to say, nearly close to crying tears of joy.

In seconds, the two cousins moved forward to each other and hugged; both too thrilled to meeting face-to-face after five years. Lea heard a tiny sound of crying plus sniffling. She couldn't tell if it was Jamie or herself, but she knew that it was a sign of happiness, not sadness.

"I missed you so much," Jamie told his cousin, still not done hugging.

Lea chuckled before patting him on the back. "Same goes for you, Little Cousin,"

* * *

A few hours later, Sage smirked as Lea walked up the path looking very happy and calm.

"Think I'm going to get punched for leaving her at the front door?" Sage asked Macy quietly.

The Brunette and everyone else arrived on solid ground nearly an hour ago to look for him.

"If it was not you pulling such a stunt like that on me, then yes. But for Lea, I'd say it's something else," Macy whispered her answer.

Lea soon walked over to Sage and gave a caring a smile. "Thank you, Sage. Thank you for letting me get to see my cousins again and talk to them," she said, letting a few tears run down.

Sage smiled, shaking his head before pulling her into a brother-like hug. "You can thank me by keeping in contact with them. Okay? No lonelier person living in an overly populated island."

"I've always been in contact with them," Lea replied, ending her hug. "I already told you that we write each other letters. It's how I know what's going on. But I understand what you mean. I'll try to convince my parents to finally come back here. It's time we stop letting fear and sadness get in the way of our family in the present so we can make new happy memories that will last forever."

Sage smiled. "You know, if sadness does come around again, we're only a call away. Plus, you got the best Guardians around, and possibly an icy lover ready to stir some heat," Sage winked and chuckled at Lea.

"Oh, Sage. How many times do I have to break it to you and your family? I only see Immortal Ice Guys like Snow Miser and Jack Frost as friends," Lea held back a laugh. "And Snow Miser is more like an enthusiastic uncle. Nearly exciting as my grandfather."

Sage smirked. "I don't know. I thought I saw that blue face turn pink when you complimented him."

Lea rolled her eyes. "I was just being polite. And as I recall, you were the one who blamed Snow Miser in thinking he was responsible for kidnapping the Guardians when it was clearly not him. Someone had to keep his cool after that."

"She's got you there, Wolf Boy," Macy smirked. "You did leap in without getting the facts. Even I've never heard of these Miser Brothers. I don't know how you could have possibly missed North Wind as the obvious mastermind."

Sage blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guilty as charged. The reason I know about them is because of my mom. See, as a Wolfblood, you kind of have to know your friends and enemies. My mom…," Sage paused looking thoughtful, " She wanted me to be able to handle anything that life threw at me."

"Which included the Miser Brothers," Macy deduced.

"Although you were wrong about Snow Miser, you were right about going to him when things were hitting at a dead-end," Lea reasoned. "If we hadn't found Snow Miser, we wouldn't have figured out who was really helping Pitch."

Sage smiled. "It's just me following my instincts."

"Son, I think we should be heading home," Whampire said, walking over to Sage and Macy.

"I guess it is time to go," Macy agreed, before looking a Lea. "It was great to know you, Lea. Glad there's another New Yorker girl who can handle herself from a parallel universe."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Lea bashfully said. "I usually rely on the people I care about who can help me out."

Blitzwolfer rested a hand on her shoulder. "You handle yourself more than you know and do well doing it. Just never forget it's okay to ask for help."

"Believe me, I know from first hand. Why do you think I spent the whole day looking for Katherine or Jack Frost for help?" Lea replied.

Alien X chuckled. "Well, we must be off. Our beloveds and families are growing concerned."

Lea giggled as Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer gave their goodbye doggie kisses all over her. "Okay! Okay! I'll miss you guys too!"

Blitzwolfer stopped but not Wildmutt. He whimpered as he hugged and licked Lea.

"All right. Give her some air, buddy," said Blitzwolfer.

Lea gave the orange alien a kiss on the head. "Goodbye, Wildmutt. I'll miss you. Keep on being a great watchdog."

Wildmutt gave Lea a salute.

"Catch you next time, Lea," Sage said going over to Alien X

"Wait! I still need to get back home to New York!" Lea quickly spoke up.

Jack smirked. "I'm sure North or I can get you home."

"And I need to head back the same way," Katherine added.

"Guess I'm covered, then," Lea smiled at that.

Sage smiled as he and his family waved. "See you later."

"Bye, everyone," Lea waved goodbye with Nightlight doing the same when he got out of her bag halfway.

"Hope we see each other again soon," Macy said. "Oh, and thanks again for the winter stealth outfit, Katherine."

"No problem. Have a safe trip back home," Katherine replied.

From a distance, Sage could study that Nightlight had a another small detail on him that were not there before. Instead of his painted black eyes, they were now deep mint green colored.

 _Whatever is going on with Lea's little guy, I have a feeling it's something big that ties to her,_ Sage deduced thoughtfully, knowing this will not be last he'll see of his new dimensional friends.

* * *

In a flash of light, Sage and the others found themselves in the Grant Mansion living room.

"Whampire! Sage! Macy!" Sasha yelled, coming in with Megan and Tommy, instantly getting bear hugged.

"Eh, hey, mom," Sage said.

"Where have you been?! And where did you get the new hero camo-look, Sis?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Saving a dimension from losing children beliefs and kicking evil Boogeyman butt," Macy shrugged with a smirk.

"Seriously?! And you went without me?!" Tommy asked.

Sage smirked. "Oh, you would have hated it, Tommy. Fighting Nightmare Guardians, meeting Frost Sprites, riding in Santa Claus' sleigh."

"WHAT!? No fair! Why do I always miss out on the fun adventures!?" Tommy whined.

Sage ruffled his hair. "Tell you what. How about a wolf run later?"

"Fine," Tommy grumbled, folding his arms and turning his head.

"Uh, oh... is that a grumpy face I see?" Blitzwolfer said playfully, as he and Wildmutt stalked towards him.

"Blitz, Wildmutt, no! I am not in a tickly mood!" Tommy exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, but we are. And in a hunting type of mood," Blitzwolfer said, wagging his tail high in the air.

"Well, I'm not playing. Go hunt someone else," Tommy retorted.

"Looks like we'll have an easy catch then," Blitzwolfer replied as Wildmutt pounced.

"GAH!" Tommy yelped, quickly jumping out of the way. "Really?! Tickling is not your answer to everything! Stop it!"

Wildmutt continued pouncing after Tommy playfully.

"Watch out, little bro. He may start to believe it's your bath time," Sage chuckled.

"Ew, gross!" Tommy gagged at that while still avoiding Wildmutt.

"How about if you agree in playing with Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt, then we might consider bringing you along next time in meeting the Guardians of Childhood?" Macy offered.

"Or you can get bathed by Wildmutt?" Sage laughed as Blitzwolfer nearly caught Tommy.

"Okay! Okay, I'll play with you guys! Just no bathing!" Tommy answered, now moving in front of his older sibling from a distance.

Wildmutt barked happily before pouncing on Tommy and playfully tussling with him on the floor.

Sage smiled. "Hope, memories, wonder, fun, dreams and imagination. All the truest words of a child, all the most precious things for a child, and all the things that should be most protected."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Wolf Boy," Macy grinned. "How do you think Lea is doing?"

"She has her pack back...her family. Nothing can be more important than that," Sage said, nuzzling Macy's head as he held her close.

"True," Macy nodded her head.

And so, our heroes have once again saved the day from the darkness of evil. Whenever things are bleak and all hope seems lost, always remember that the light of happiness will always find a way back in people's lives.

* * *

Back in the Guardians' dimension, it has now been nearly almost a week since the events of Pitch Black and North Wind. With the danger over, things were back to normal with happy children believing in their fellow Guardians once more.

Around a late morning, Lea was making her way to see her best bookworm friend. Now that Spring was coming, her home was becoming warmer today and seemed appropriate to wear something less heavy.

The blonde teen wore a white shirt that had a pink butterfly in the center, a purple hoody jacket slightly opened to see the butterfly, a light blue jeaned short skirt, white leggings accustomed with red tulips all over, and icy blue sneakers that had a snowflake on both sides of them. She also still carried her black backpack with her hockey stick attached, wooden companion Nightlight inside, and a few other essentials.

Soon, Lea arrived at the Golden Goose Bookstore to see her best friend at the counter reading another good book.

Instead of her usual magenta poncho and light purple skirt, Katherine wore something else. She had on a long-sleeved white cotton shirt accustomed with a sleeveless yellow knit sweater, a knee length suede a-line skirt, and dark brown Mary Jane heeled shoes.

Smiling, the blonde teen entered inside for the bell on the door to ring and get Katherine's attention.

"Hey, Kate. How are you?" Lea replied, tugging her backpack close to her.

"I'm doing well. I assume you're the same way, too. There's something you want to show me, isn't there?" Katherine grinned, seeing the eagerness in her friend's eyes.

"Yeah! I've been meaning to show you since my first adventure with the Guardians of Childhood…Along with a new attachment,"

The blonde teen went close enough to her friend and took off her jacket to wrap around her waist to show her crystal bracelet that had the little charms representing the Guardians. However, there was a new charm added next to blue hexagon snowflake: A pink pentagon with a white snow goose in the center.

Ever since she found out that Katherine was a Guardian, Lea believed that it seemed fair that she created another piece representing the Guardians that she met.

"North made plus gave it to me. I created the charms as a special touch to remember the Guardian friends I made," Lea explained.

Katherine gave a caring smile at the bracelet before Lea. She was very lucky to have such a friendship with the blonde teen. "They're lovely. Always appreciate your creative and resourceful style."

"Thanks," Lea grinned back. "So, if you were Mother Goose and wrote the books under the name M.G. Joyce this whole time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I needed be sure to trust you and let you know a little bit about me before telling the whole truth," Katherine explained. "And if I told you from the beginning, we both would have been caught and taken by Pitch from his last scheme. Protecting children that still believe in us is part of my job, after all."

"I guess that makes sense," Lea softly replied, rubbing her neck. "But what about the magic snow globe next to the book involving the Grant Mansion?"

"All part of my plan. I was called to help some children halfway across the world and deal with a story that needed a happy ending at the same time that was going to take all day. I felt bad that you were going to be stuck in here all day, so I decided to give you a little fun trip,"

"By leaving the book involving the Grant Mansion opened for me and the snow globe next to it?" Lea guessed, trying to understand.

"Yes. The globes are similar to North's. It gives users the way of teleporting to any parts of the world in seconds. Only mine can go further into traveling into different dimensions besides teleporting from city to city here, even Continent to Continent. That, and they only work for those with a pure imagination. As I expected, you had just enough imagination to make it active," Katherine answered, already leaving the desk to get something from the back.

The blonde teen was amazed by all of this. Kate had actually set up her next adventure on purpose? And she knew that Lea would somehow make the magic snow globe work and get back home? Something told her that Katherine had been helping her find different adventures in times she didn't even realize.

"So, now that you're no longer in hiding and the Guardians finally know you, how does it feel?" Lea asked.

Katherine couldn't help but give a heartful chuckle while coming out with a hardback maroon-colored book with golden embellishments on each corner. There was a shiny mirror-like compartment in the center of the book, along with a keyhole on the right side. There was even the initials 'EA' embedded on the top, above the mirror.

"It feels nice. After all my years stayed as a secret, I'm so relieved that I got to see them personally. Along with North. It's been so long since I last saw him face-to-face,"

Lea nodded her head in agreement. She had heard Kate mention that the Guardian of Imagination had known North before becoming a Guardian herself. According to Kate, the Guardian of Wonder was like an older brother to her.

"Glad Sage gave you that little nudge to be with your family," Lea said, looking at the object Katherine was holding. "What's with the mirror-book?"

Katherine gave a playful smirk that was similar to Jack Frost's. "Just a special story I think you might like. In fact, we're going on a little vacation trip as a job well-done in saving the world and the Guardians."

Lea gasped. "For real!? We get to go on another dimensional world travel!? Together?! That sounds totally awesome! But wait! Don't the children here need you?"

"Of course. However, I already had taken the liberty to ask North and the other Guardians to cover for me. And, if there is a problem, they would contact me," Katherine assured. "Trust me. We both earn a little R&R. What do you say?"

Lea thought about it. Before leaving, she told her parents that she would be staying at a friend's place to hang out for a bit and they were fine with it. And she did need a break from such a thrilling adventure. It seemed to be a promising choice.

"Okay, Kate. I'm in," Lea answered happily.

"Excellent!" Katherine grabbed her a red blazer with a white collar and matching belt around the waist to put on while slipping on her dark copper-colored pork pie hat accustomed with a white ribbon, light blue squared jewel on the side and a white feather on top. "Let's get going, then."

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Katherine got out a golden key with the same emblem letters of the book on the handle part. She placed it on the keyhole and, with the sound of click while twisting it, unlocked it.

When that happened, the book opened itself and flipped so many pages to a point that it transformed into a floating round body length mirror in front of the girls.

Lea was stunned yet amazed by what Katherine just did. "Kate, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you," Katherine replied, chuckling as she grabbed her handbag before taking the lead. "Now let's hurry. The doorway won't last too long."

Nodding her head, the blonde teen followed her best friend through the mirror. Once doing that, the mirror disappeared, turned back into a book, and magically floated back into the shelves in the Fairytale Section.

For, as two certain Narrators from the chosen book once said, ' **The End** is just the beginning'.

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for this tale. The next one will be Spell-tacular! Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this story. There were a lot of references plus ideas I got from the Guardians of Childhood book series William Joyce made. Those include the location of Katherine's place, her goose, plus abilities in healing and the coffins. However, that last one was used only by one person. Not gonna spoil anything here. You just have to read the books. It's from book 4...plus mentioned in book 5 a little._**

 ** _And, once again, special thanks to RD and Steelcode for collaborating with me on this. Never would have done it without their help. Now that Katherine is finally no longer in hiding with the Guardians, what other secrets will she share with them? Especially with Lea. Things are about to be different. And it will on the next crossover story that I think is pretty obvious for some of you readers. Even so, what kind of characters will they meet and places the girls will go?_**

 ** _You'll find out very soon. ;)_**


End file.
